A Crown of Golden Leaves
by Embrasia
Summary: What would you do for love? Would you give up the entire Roman Empire? Would you stand against your own father? This is the ultimatum young Merlin is faced with as heir to Caesar's throne. Freya is the beloved slave girl Merlin is forbidden to marry. Will fait be on their side as they fight to bring down the coliseum and Caesar himself? WARNING: Very Mature Sex & Violence
1. A Crown of Golden Leaves

**Author's note: fyi Myrddin = Merlin **

A Crown of Golden Leaves

Myrddin stared blankly into space, tuning out the roar of the crowd, the pungent odor of lion dung, the strong iron smell of dried blood. He wished he were anywhere else, anywhere but here. He detested the coliseum and loathed his father for dragging him along to witness this savage and inhumane slaughter. As heir to the Roman empire Myrddin knew he was far more fortunate than most, especially his father's slaves, but days like this made him feel as if he were being crushed beneath the weight of his leafy golden crown. Myrddin's father, Emperor Cenred known by the masses as Caesar, had conquered and enslaved all of Europe and beyond. Female slaves were forced to serve in the palace, and ravished at will by Cenred and his soldiers. Male slaves were forced to fight to the death in the Roman coliseum. Cenred was a wicked man disguised by a beautiful appearance: tall and statuesque, gorgeous black locks that complemented his chestnut eyes. A very pretty man with a very ugly soul.

A slave woman with golden hair, a little older than Myrddin, filled his goblet with dark red wine. She smiled and gazed at him for an inappropriate length of time before moving on to fill his father's chalice. Myrddin blushed a deep shade of red as he noticed the swell of her breasts. He shifted uncomfortably on his throne and gave himself a mental slap. _I can't be with a girl who's under my authority. That's rape not passion. But if I were to have any woman in the world in my bed I would be thrusting, and sweating, and calling the name Freya. _

Myrddin downed his wine as he waited on pins and needles for the horrifying games to begin in the coliseum. He looked up escaping for only a moment into the largest most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes belonging to his beloved Freya; who do to his position could never be more than a friend. She possessed lovely porcelain skin curtained by lustrous dark tresses that fell to her tiny waist. Her subtle curves barely concealed by her sparkling white serving dress. In direct sunlight the rosey color of her nipples showed right through the thin white material and it happened to be a breezy autumn day. Myrddin found himself shifting uncomfortably again as she approached with a slight smile setting a tray of grapes, bread, and cheeses on the table before him.

"How may I be of further assistance milord," She said taking his chalice to fill it; the wine tinking against the inside of the metal cup.

_Would you lie on your back and give yourself to me? Would you take your rightful place by my side as my empress? Would you rule with me by day and allow me to explore every inch of you by night? _"That'll be all for now."

He retrieved the goblet with a grin, touching her fingers in the process, sending tingles up her spine. She blushed dark red, smiling bashfully. Freya nodded respectfully and carried on with other tasks.

Other than the slightly fairer skin tone of the Britian slaves Myriddin saw no difference between them and himself. _My people possess a lovely olive hue but does that make us superior? Does being a different religion make us superior?_

"Ambitious pale-skinned whores," Cenred scoffed in response to Freya's unintentional flirting. He placed the cool metal chalice to his lips, taking a drink of his tangy sweet wine.

"You should not judge them father," Myrddin protested. "They are desperate for freedom and know that I am the key to it."

Cenred rolled his eyes, "I wish I had anyone else in the world to pass on my crown to but you. You are pathetic Myrddin. Your weakness will be the fall of the Roman Empire."

Myrddin rose from his throne at the right hand of Caesar. With a grit of his teeth he walked across their private stadium box to sit next to a soldier and good friend of his named Gwaine. Gwaine was suited in armor that looked like a mold of his chest, a red cape hung down the back of him, attached at his broad shoulders. He wore a shining helmet with what looked like a red broom down the middle of it. The frayed bottom half of his uniform came just above the knee, leaving bare his strong muscular lower legs.

Gwaine removed his helmet, baring his shoulder length brown hair and gorgeous face, "I hate this place. I count the days until I can call you Caesar and we can knock the coliseum to the ground."

"I long for that day as well," Myriddin whispered back. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Gwaine, not being the shy type, nodded without hesitation, "Absolutely."

Myrddin gave an embarrassed grin, "How…um how do you resist the charms of slave girls?"

"By remembering how much I love my wife and taking my lust and frustration out on her in our marital bed," Gwaine admitted.

"But I don't have a wife," Myrddin said. "What am I to do?"

"If you insist on being noble you'll have to rub one out," Gwaine answered honestly.

Myrddin gasped at Gwaine's tactlessness though such a response wasn't at all out of character for him. Myrddin replied in shock, "His eminence says it is better that your seed fall in the belly of a whore than on the ground!"

"Then I'd suggest you find the belly of a whore and plant your seed there," Gwaine laughed. "Otherwise if you insist on sparing your slaves the indignity and degradation of being used and cast aside, you're going to have to rub one out."

Myrddin didn't know how to respond to his guard's brutal honesty so he chose not to. A hush fell over the attentive audience and Myrddin turned his attention to the stadium's dirt floor. Agravaine, the master of ceremonies began to drabble on. He owned the coliseum and the slaves there in. Myrddin's eyes narrowed on the heartless sack of swine as a myriad of spectators leapt from their seats, cheering in anticipation of certain death. The first gladiator was unshackled and thrust into the ring.

"That's just unfair," Myrddin shouted as a slave boy no more than fourteen stood trembling at the site of the enormous Roman soldier he would soon be killed by.

Freya gasped and whispered to Myrddin, "The child barely knows how to hold his sword. The shield he bares is bigger than him!"

Cenred huffed with exasperation as Freya began to weep, "You're dismissed!" He turned to his enforcer Helios, "Be certain to beat her later! I came for entertainment not to hear the keening of a worthless slave girl. And break her in. That should toughen her up a bit."

The large dark-skinned man gave an evil smirk, "Gladly, Caesar."

"Father, you can't!" Myrddin shouted.

"And why can't I?" Cenred questioned before a look of pride lit his face. "Ah ha, it seems you've already broken her in. My son has his first whore."

"Yes she's my bedmate," Myrddin lied in order to save her.

Cenred grinned from ear to ear, "No one touches my son's harlot! Do we have an understanding!"

"Yes Caesar," The soldiers shouted in unison.

Myrddin found himself able to breathe again. The very thought of Freya's potential beating and rape, had knocked the wind out of him.

"Let the games begin!" Agravaine hollered, the crowd roared in response.

The boy shrank behind his shield as Goliath came at him with everything. The large soldier battered the shield trying to get to the child it protected. With an inconspicuous flash of Myrddin's eyes the giant tripped. The boy was able to land a few hits before a mighty lion sprung forth from a trap door in the ground. The soldier could roll and leap from its path while his poor little opponent stood shackled to the ground by his ankle. The horrified child ran as far as his chain would allow him before he was pounced on. The child hollered out as the lion's claws tore across his shoulder. Four large rips appeared. Agravaine was slanting the odds in favor of the soldier, Myrddin realized. As blood flooded from the boy's wounds a second enormous lion came charging at him. Myrddin mumbled something indiscernible while his eyes glowed like fire. The enormous cats began to stagger in a dizzy fashion, as if they were drunk. Both beasts collapsed on their sides, tongues hanging out of their mouths. The bewildered crowd gasped, and the giant knocked the boy to the ground. He wielded the razor sharp sword over the boy's throat waiting for Caesar to turn his thumb and give the signal to either end him or show mercy. The crowd went insane as their emperor rose with an outstretched fist.

"Father please," Myrddin pleaded with heaving breaths on behalf of the boy.

He nearly fainted when the thumb on his father's fist shot downward. Myrddin's mind raced with every spell he could think of. The wicked giant smiled and released an earth rumbling battle cry coming down swiftly with the blade. The boy screamed in terror and shielded himself with his arms, waiting to be impaled.

The soldier's blade fell to the ground as a large falcon flew straight for his face he flailed, swatting at the bird that was attacking him relentlessly; its beak pecking and tearing, its razor sharp talons clawing at his flesh as he screamed. With a final claw of his throat the bird left as abruptly as it came. The soldier fell to his knees gripping his torn throat as blood spurted between his fingers. The boy looked on in horror as his opponent gagged, choked, collapsed. The giant took his final breath; a pool of bright red blood staining the ground around his lifeless corpse. The crowd erupted in applause as Agravaine grudgingly declared the scrawny whelp as his victor. He held up the slave child's spindly arm, brandishing him before adoring fans.

Freya gazed up at Myrddin from the stands. She wiped her tears smiling on the inside. _Myrddin possesses magic. A secret he only entrusted me with. He saved the boy. Caesar believes his son will be the one to bring us down, but Myrddin will be the savior of us all_.

After the slave boy was taken away for treatment Agravaine went back to announcing. With a single snap of Myrddin's fingers the lions sprung to life. Agravaine ran screaming as they charged him. Hot steaming breath at the back of his neck. The lions were snatched abruptly and whipped around as their chains only allowed the beasts to go so far. Agravaine wiped the sweat from his brow with relief as he got safely out of range just in time. The enormous wildcats sprung up, growled at the end of their chains licking their chops for him. Agravaine heaved to catch his breath side stepping along the arena wall toward the exit. But then Merlin snapped his fingers again and the chains just broke. The lions leaped gracefully through the air, pouncing on him without a moment's hesitation. His screams echoed throughout the coliseum as the animals he had captured, beaten, and starved feasted on his flesh. And soon the tortured wails commenced. The lion's walked away satisfied, licking the blood from their paws.

The desperate slave boy broke away from the medic. He jumped to the ground and grabbed the large ring of keys from what was left of Agravaine's bloody heap. Guards on his trail, he ran to the slave quarters freeing the men from their cells. The slaves weren't fighting men but there was strength in numbers. They killed the Roman guards and fled joyously to freedom. The lions fled into the wilderness.

"Damn!" Cenred pounded his fist on the armrest of his mighty throne. "We'll need new slaves! We'll need new lions! A new master of ceremonies! The coliseum will be closed for the better part of a year! The one time I bring my son it's a disaster! Myrddin you are a cursed jinx!"

Cenred yelled at an empty throne, Myrddin had long fled, brooding over the deaths he'd caused. In killing two men he'd saved countless more but he still felt horrible about it. He ran from the coliseum without so much as Gwaine's company to keep him safe. His tears streaming, blurring his big blue eyes as he sped through the busy streets. He fled until pain stabbed at his sides, until he heaved for breath, and then he ran through the pain. The crown of golden leaves slipped from his black tresses. It hit the street with a loud clink and he didn't turn around for it. He just ran; ran out the guilt, and the pain, and the heartache of being a murderer…

**Thanx for reading Chapter 1. Please review if you have a moment.**

**-Embrasia-**


	2. Among Immortals

Among Immortals

The night was cold and dark just like Myrddin's mood; he'd killed two men and there was nothing he could do to change that awful fact. He ventured cautiously through the vast empty building, his every step stealthy and aware, careful not to bump into shelves and tables, certain not to knock over artifacts on display. At last he reached his destination and lowered to the floor, mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. With a flash of Myrddin's eyes the logs ignited. Flickering, orange, flames danced in the fireplace. He sat forlornly on a thick bear skin rug, warming himself before the blaze. The fire did wonders for the chill upon his flesh but little for the chill upon his soul. Yet there was something so comforting about the vast Library of Rome: the innumerable volumes, the faint dusty smell of ancient scrolls, all the history of the world under one magnificent roof. He only visited in the dead of night, to enjoy the solitude and peace of reading by firelight, brushing up on his literature, and learning new enchantments. It was here that his mother Hunith would take both he and Freya to share with them tales of intrigue, romance, and adventure among immortals. Hunith would unroll maps of the stars, point out each constellation in the heavens, and weave a fantastic tale as to how each divine group acquired its name. And then sickness took her; so it was here at this sacred place Myrddin came to remember his mother and forget about everything else.

"You dropped this"

He whipped around to find Freya holding his crown of shimmering laurel leaves. The fire cast dancing shadows upon her lovely feminine form.

He tossed another log on the fire, and shook his head at the crown that felt more like a suffocating leash, "I don't want it."

"But it is yours milord," She reminded him dutifully, as she joined him in front of the glowing red embers, warmed by their heat, soothed by the soft popping and crackling of the wood. "We use to get in so much trouble chasing each other down the aisles of this great library, climbing the shelves. The place seemed so much bigger then."

He snickered to himself, "We toppled the Trojan War display, and broke the head right off Achilles."

He looked over at her. A soft smile upon her lips soon put a grin on his.

"You know what I did today and still see me no different," He said.

"You are the boy with whom I ran through the meadows with as a child; and the wise and just man who'll be emperor of Rome," She said placing the crown back upon his head gazing at him a bit longer than she should.

His eyes locked on hers for just a moment before she looked away shyly.

"Is it true that you've sworn off slave girls," Freya asked nervously.

Myrddin nodded, "My position doesn't allow for a relationship only an abuse of power."

"But what makes you so sure that you're abusing your power," Freya questioned.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," He grinned and she nodded.

Without warning he snatched her down on the rug. Placed his body atop her trembling frame, his forehead pressed against hers, their mouths barely an inch apart. Her heart raced. Her breathing quickened as he held her wrists above her head and pressed her hips against the floor with his own.

He smiled and whispered, "You quiver at my touch and I can't be certain if its from fear or anticipation."

She whispered back between heaving breaths, "And… what if… I said… I wanted it?"

"Even then how could I know to believe you," He replied. "How could I be certain your words aren't just to appease me out of your own fear of what may happen if you say no?"

He slid a hand down her side, slipping up her dress. Her eyes grew wide as he rubbed the smooth thigh beneath. His stone hard desire pressed firmly against her womanhood. She gasped. Shivered, breathing hard. His mouth lowering to brace her quivering lips, she feared her pounding heart might break out of her chest.

He stopped abruptly before their mouths met and jumped back. "Get out! Get out before I do something you'll hate me for."

She sat up reaching for his hand, "Milord I…"

"Go," He shouted in despair and frustration.

She left at his words. He tuned out the clattering and banging of displayed objects hitting the floor as she ran through the vast dark library.

He sighed. _I didn't want her to leave, and yet I yearned not to rob her of her virtue. Freya is and has always been my rock, my ever solid and steady foundation. Without her I would crumble. _

He sat alone and defeated before the fireplace. Freya was long gone but his desire for her was an ever present nuisance. He was still hard for her and this was frustrating. He fought the urge to do what Gwaine had recommended. He yearned for the simpler days of childhood when he could be in her presence and just have fun. _Now that we're teens things have gotten so complicated. Does she ever want it like I do? Of course not! Freya is sweet and innocent. _In the end he chose to distract himself rather than relieve himself. He selected a book from the massive collection and read of the epic adventures that took place _Among Immortals_.

xXx

Cenred sat in his chair his mouth gaped in ecstasy, his toes curled so tight he thought they would break. The pretty blonde slave girl was on her knees before him, sucking him stupid as he gripped the arms of his chair. He jumped at rapping on his chamber door, but didn't advise her to stop.

Instead he yelled, "Whoever you are leave now or I'll have you killed!"

"It is I Father," called the voice from the other side of the door.

"Myrddin you are a cursed jinx!" Cenred shoved the girl off.

She fell back, smacked her elbow so hard against the floor tingling shot up her forearm and out her fingers. She yelped in pain and he shushed her. He covered himself at once and impatiently signaled for her to hide.

"Come in Myrddin," Cenred called somewhat frustrated.

"Sorry to bother you this time of night but I can't find our royal physician Gaius," Merlin explained. "Do you have anything lying around that will help me sleep?"

Cenred huffed and walked across the massive room. He fumbled around in a drawer, "Ah here we go."

"What's this," Myrddin asked as his father passed him a pipe that was already packed.

"Relax you big wet vagina," Cenred laughed. "It's just a smooth blend of tobacco. It'll put you right out."

"Thank you father," Myrddin grinned ever so brightly.

Cenred was a boy of merely thirteen summers when he was forced to marry Hunith, a much older princess. For this reason and many more Hunith had always been Myrddin's only parent. Most days Cenred behaved more like an annoyed older sibling than a father to Myrddin. It was a rare occasion Cenred actually acted like a dad, and this was one of those moments. As of present Myrddin was the happiest wizard alive. The young sorcerer jogged back to his chamber smiling, pipe in hand.

Cenred laughed hysterically. _There's a concentrated mixture of wild weed and opium in that pipe. It's going to knock him on his ass. _

The slave girl came out of the closet, "Is everything alright Caesar?"

"Everything is grrrrreat," He replied between chuckles.

xXx

Myrddin sat up in his massive bed his back against the cool headboard. His every sense super heightened his every nerve firing at once. His mind was whirling with a million psychedelic colors before they all blended together into a silhouette of Freya. She appeared before him a goddess divine, in dazzling white robes, a golden crown upon her head.

He asked in his delirium, "Will you share my life with me?"

She nodded, "Yes milord."

"My throne?"

"Yes"

"My bed?"

"Yes"

Myrddin grinned and took her hand, placed it on his erection, "I implore you to relieve me. Please relieve me."

"Yes milord," Freya slid into his bed with a smile.

She pulled up her thin flowing gown and he caught just a peek of her lovely womanhood before she straddled his lap. He took her mouth ferociously kissing her with everything as she slid onto his aching manhood. He groaned upon entry of her hot wet sheath. She mounted him, moving her hips slowly. He pulled up her dress, breaking their kiss for just long enough to get the garment over her head and cast it on the floor. He caressed every part of her as she rode him, her hips speeding up at the pleasure of his touch upon her breasts, her thighs, gripping her backside thrusting in rhythm with her. His tongue teasing hers, making her even more eager and wanton until passion rang free and he drifted back to earth. The colors faded. His room returned to normal as he came out of his hallucination. He looked down and nearly hollered out in shock. It wasn't Freya attached to his manhood or even his own hand. It was a blond chambermaid he barely knew. His heart stopped. He gasped in horror. _I raped a girl! Oh my god I just raped a girl!_


	3. Atlantis

Atlantis

The sight of another woman's mouth on his shaft smacked Myrddin out of his delirium at once. The girl casually spat his seed into a handkerchief. She took a sip of wine to rid her mouth of the strong salty flavor and started carrying out other duties. She was fluffing his pillows, tidying up his chamber, and blowing out the candles as if nothing had happened. This was the worst part for Myrddin: how accustomed she was to being treated like garbage.

"My god! What have I done!" He yelled.

"Is something wrong milord," The now startled maid asked; her eyes wide and frightened. "Caesar sent me to… you know… He said a release would help you sleep. He would've beaten me if I said no." She started to tear up.

Myrddin started to panic, "I raped a girl! I can't believe I raped a girl!"

"If it makes you feel better, I only used my mouth on you," She swore. "We didn't actually… do it."

"That DOESN'T make me feel better," Myrddin yelled. "Either way you were forced!"

The girl gasped as she caught sight of the pipe on his night stand, "Is that Caesar's pipe?! He smokes wild weed and opium! You were drugged milord?! Oh god I raped a boy! I can't believe I raped the future emperor of Rome! Please don't have me killed. You put my hand on your thing and asked me to relieve you; which is what your father told me to do anyway. I thought you were giving me an order."

"I was hallucinating. I would never lay with a slave girl," Myrddin explained as he grabbed the raving girl and sat her down on the bed. "I swear I'm not going to hurt you anymore than I already have. You didn't rape me. Caesar raped us both."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief wiping her tears, "I can't wait until the day I can call you Caesar."

He smiled, "I get that a lot."

She grew confused, "If you don't force yourself on slave women why would your father think you'd have me?"

Myrddin scratched the back of his head with an awkward look, "I sort of gave him that impression. Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded and he confessed, "I care for Freya, and my father was about to have her beaten and raped. So I lied in order to save her. I told Father she was my bedmate."

"Ah very clever," The girl nodded. "Everyone knows that to touch your bedmate or wife is treason punishable by death."

He nodded, "Because of potentially deadly diseases that could be passed on to me. My father forbids anyone to touch a girl I lay with. He would consider such an act knowingly endangering the heir to the throne."

"I wish you could claim us all," she said sadly.

"As do I," He admitted. "But I'm only allowed to claim one bedmate and one wife. Father is extremely paranoid about diseases."

"That explains his strict directions that I was only to use my mouth on you and nothing more," She rose from his bed, "I better let you get some rest now. Caesar sent me to help you sleep, not keep you up all night with my yammering."

Myrddin smiled and nodded, "I'm ashamed to admit after such an intimate act I don't even know your name."

"Elena," She smiled at his decency.

As she stumbled and tripped over a fallen pillow he recognized her, a chambermaid he'd seen around from time to time. She was sort of goofy and a bit accident prone, but sweet. He sighed and shook his head. _She's so nice. She doesn't deserve this life. None of them do._

"I'm a little clumsy," She laughed at herself. "Thank you for treating me like a person. I'll pay you back some day."

"I assure you. You owe me nothing," Myrddin insisted. "And I'm sorry for what happened tonight."

She smiled. _An emperor apologizing to me, a nobody. _She reached out to touch his cheek, making sure he was real.

"I will never tell your beloved about this," She vowed.

He humbly kissed her hand, "My sincerest thanks for your confidence milady."

She left and with her so did his composure. In order to spare her feelings he'd kept himself together, but now the brutal revelation of having a father who didn't love him was becoming overwhelming. Myrddin shook his head and gripped his short black locks in anguish with both hands, until his head ached, until tears rolled down his cheeks. It was now apparent that he'd never have the sort of dad he could come to for anything. _Is Father really so evil that even when he tries to do something descent it turns out evil! Most father's would tell their son's a story to help them sleep, maybe offer them a medicine. But my father! My father drugs me and has me raped by a slave girl!_

Myrddin walked toward the servants' quarters in search of the only person who could make him feel loved and needed after such a tremendous hurt caused by his father. He knocked but received no answer from Freya.

So he spoke to her from the other side of the door, "I know I'm the last person on earth you probably want to see after I yelled at you in the library. I pushed you away so I wouldn't soil you. I respect you too much to use your body in such a way. Freya please say something anything. You're my best friend."

The door to the tiny cell creaked open and he peered inside. She was gone but where at this hour and why?

xXx

Freya had sprung from her tiny closet of a room unable to rest. She fled through the palace corridors. Burst from an exit only used by servants. She met the cool night air. Ran toward the sea. Her vision stifled by her tresses as the strong wind whipped them over her face. She wiped her tears, vigorously flung her stubborn locks aside as she reached the edge of a small cliff. _How could he reject me when I love him so much?_

She glared down at the vast Mediterranean Sea, her dress flowing about her body as she stood on the ledge, her dark hair dancing wildly in the breeze. The waters were calling her home, beguiling her soul. She'd been different her whole life. She could be under water for hours before coming up for breath. She could communicate with sea creatures telepathically. And tonight she truly needed a friend.

Without further hesitation she dove into the sea. She fell for what seemed forever before receiving its cold comforting embrace. The waters felt like heaven on her skin; tantalizing, rejuvenating as she swam into the deep, her eyes casting a bright glow in front of her to light her path. She reached mermaid cove, a vast metropolis of sea women and men that land dwellers called _Atlantis_. The Mermaids were the loveliest and wisest creatures of the seven seas and Freya's gift allowed her to befriend them. She smiled as she saw Daniel's face, forgetting for just a moment that the man she loved with all her heart and soul spurned her earlier that night, only for her to walk in on him committing the most depraved of acts with another woman.

The gorgeous red-haired merman wrapped his strong arms around her and questioned telepathically, "What troubles you my Freya."

"Myrddin claims to have sworn off slave women on principle, but now I know that the only one he's sworn off is me."

Under the sea her tears were hidden but the heaving of her shoulders were not. He could tell she was crying hard and her pain cut him to the bone.

"He didn't even care that I'd walked in on him," Her thoughts echoed to Daniel as if they were vocalized. "He just sat there allowing her to… to… And Elena was so engrossed in the act she never even looked up, never noticed my heart being torn out and stomped on."

"Not everything is as it appears," He said. "The slave Merlin saved in the arena is a boy of just twelve summers called Arthur Pendragon. Who thanks to Merlin may have a chance at fulfilling his destiny of becoming the greatest king the world's ever seen. It is Merlin's destiny to see to it that happens for Arthur and it is your destiny to help Merlin complete his destiny."

Freya nodded, "Why do you call my beloved Merlin?"

"You'll see," The merman replied with a smirk.

"Can you tell the future," Freya asked in wonder.

Daniel explained, "You know how the guards in Caesars watch tower can sound the alarm bells and alert the city of approaching enemies?" Freya nodded and he went on to say. "They have no greater ability to tell the future than anyone else but from where they are standing they can see a little further down the road. Even then during a storm it may be difficult if not impossible to see ahead, even from their great position. That's how I am Freya. I'm no great profit or seer but on a clear day I can see a little further down the road than you. If what appears to be a lowly slave is actually a mighty king, then maybe this thing with your beloved may not be what it seems."

"Even if there was some miraculous explanation it does not change the fact that we are from separate worlds," She cried as they floated slowly over the streets. "I cannot be the friend he needs if I am jaded by my own pain. I need a spell, one that will free my heart of Myrddin. He can never love me and it plagues my soul to go on loving him."

Daniel nodded reluctantly, "I don't agree but if you insist you must first compose a letter in your own hand. Write down everything you feel for him that you no longer want to feel; whether it be love, anger, or lust. Write it all down and bring it back to me before the next full moon and I'll bind that letter as well as the love written therein. You'll never love him again."

xXx

Without taking time to doddle, hair still damp from her visit to Atlantis, Freya hunched over the parchment. The candlelight flickered over the small desk in her room as she wiped her tears; fighting to wrestle sentences and pin them to the intimidating blank canvas. She gingerly stroked the crescent moon shaped charm attached to a chain that hung from her neck. Inside hid a potion that had been given to her by Daniel. She kissed the moon shaped vial escaping for just moments in happy thoughts of him. _Daniel is always looking out for me. He said my very life depends on this potion and he'll tell me when to use it. When I was just a girl of ten summers I stole a kiss from him when he wasn't expecting it._ _There was absolutely no chemistry. It felt as if I'd kissed a brother, and ever since he's been my brother of the sea._

She yawned and stretched, dipped a feather into the inkwell and feverishly began her letter. She scribbled everything she felt for Myrddin with the relief of knowing that she'd love him no more once Daniel's ritual was complete…

xXx

_The Aftermath _

The following morning Myrddin stalked through the palace, ready to give his father a beating, even if it landed the young wizard a month in the stocks or a sound lashing. _What kind of rotten low life pile of pig dung has his own son raped?! My only consolation is that Freya didn't find out. She'd never forgive me if she knew. _Myrddin ceased his heavy steps as he saw his father alone in the council room. His eyes narrowed on Cenred, who looked up at the sound of Myrddin's molars grinding together.

Before Myrddin could get a word out Cenred asked, "So how'd you sleep Son?"

Myrddin smiled without humor happy that Cenred was being a sarcastic, mean, jackass. Cenred's lack of remorse would make Myrddin feel all the more justified in kicking his ass.

"Son, I asked how did you sleep," Cenred repeated.

The sincerity of Cenred's tone made Myrddin's furious expression transform to one of utter discombobulating. _Is he serious! He's smiling ever so pleased with himself. He honestly believes he did something fatherly!_

Myrddin un-balled his fists, "Father do you realize what you've done?"

"Of course," Cenred grinned with pride. "After my birth father died when I was twelve I had trouble sleeping same as you. That's when my mother started sending her maids to my chamber. A nice release and a little opium, I slept like the dead."

Myrddin's eyes popped. He gasped. He'd come looking for a fight, but now some part of him pitied Cenred. _Oh my God! He was just a child!_

Cenred chuckled, "I'm glad mother instructed her maids to make a man out of me, or I might have been lost the following year when I married your mother."

Myrddin felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of him; when he finally caught his breath, his tone humbled. "Father I… um… I had just come to say thank you but I will no longer be needing anyone's services."

Cenred gave Myrddin a proud slap on the shoulder and said, "Ah… Freya's a jealous little lover. I don't blame you for wanting to keep your bedmate happy. I won't send anymore maids your way. And please let Freya know that just because you can't marry her doesn't mean I won't take care of her children. In fact I'm looking forward to them. She's going to make me some very pretty grandbastards."

Myrddin laughed almost sadly but Cenred was such an emotional cripple that he took it as a happy chuckle. Myrddin excused himself with a fretful sigh. _Tradition murdered the good man my father might have been; deprived him of all empathy, destroyed his very soul until he became the ruthless cutthroat bastard known by the masses as Caesar. Will that be my fate…_

xXx

_The Pariah_

Freya had been aloof and melancholy all morning to the point the other slaves avoided her. She wasn't bitter, resentful, or angry, just sad.

She walked down the corridor and grudgingly greeted Caesar, "May I be of service your majesty?"

Cenred smiled brightly which frightened Freya. Though a wicked man he often smiled; but never at her.

Caesar cleared his throat, "Take this letter to my son. It's about our visiting royalty and it's for Myrddin's eyes only."

"And you would trust me with it milord," Freya's look bore utter confusion. The only ones Caesar normally trusted with sensitive intelligence were his personal guards, never slaves.

Cenred assured her, "Relax my dear. You're practically family."

Freya's mind whirled with apprehension. _Why the hell is he being so nice to me_?! _Maybe the evil bastard just finished feasting on the souls of virgins and washing them down with babies' blood. _She took the sealed letter with a trembling hand and placed it in her knapsack; nearly dying as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

Freya backed away slowly, "I better deliver this milord."

Cenred chuckled as a horrified Freya bolted from his sight. Freya arrived at Myrddin's chamber still frazzled huffing to catch her breath. She banged on the door but got no reply, which she was happy for. He was the last person she wanted to see. She rustled through her knapsack. Shoved the letter from his father through the mail slot, and then took a moment to compose herself before heading to the linen room.

There she could avoid Myrddin until she could get her letter to Daniel. _Damn… _Freya sighed as she caught sight of Elena, who just happened to be the second to last person she wanted to see. And now it was too late to turn around. She'd been spotted. Freya began helping with the laundry. Elena could tell something was troubling her friend, though Freya had sworn to the contraire. The two girls folded linens without words, drowning in a deep blue sea of awkward silence. Elena placed aside the large white sheet they'd made into a neat rectangle. Freya grabbed another and they continued to work as a team, making the linen smaller with each fold until it neatly fit into the wicker basket.

Elena shook her head hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. The previous night when she was in Myrddin's bed chamber she thought she might have heard the door creak open; but when she looked up no one was there. _I thought I was just being paranoid, but now I'm not so sure. Either Freya walked in on us or someone else did and gossiped._

"Freya I…" Elena started.

"I hold no ill will," Freya assured her. "I know you were only doing what you had to."

"Listen please you don't know the whole story" Before Elena could explain Myrddin's diminished capacity they were interrupted by the matriarch.

The stout built older woman named Agatha took the finished basket of linens and scoffed, "Not bad for a ladder climbing harlot."

Freya reared up like a cobra in defense of her friend, "How dare you speak to Elena in such a crude and vile manner!"

"I was talking to you," The scraggily haired Amazon of a woman smirked. "Everyone knows that you're Prince Myrddin's whore."

"Shut up you evil old hag," Elena shouted, fist balled and ready to sock the belligerent lady. "You know not what you speak of!"

Freya's eyes widened at her friend's reaction. She'd always known Elena to be so docile and mild-tempered. Freya put a hand on Elena's shoulder to calm her, "She isn't worth being lashed over."

Freya turned back to the goonish Agatha and smirked, "Do you believe every outlandish rumor floating around these walls?"

"Only the ones from milord's own mouth," Agatha sneered.

"I beg your pardon!" Freya snapped.

"Ignore her," Elena said. "I'll explain everything."

Agatha laughed, "I speak the truth. After Caesar dismissed you at the coliseum Myrddin told everyone within earshot all about your escapades."

"No, milord would not brand me a whore!" Freya shook her head in utter disbelief and turned to Elena, "You were there. Did Prince Myrddin say these horrible things behind my back?!"

Elena stood mouth ajar, "Agatha could you excused Freya and me for just a moment?"

Agatha tightened her paper thin lips and shook her enormous Easter Island Head no.

Elena huffed in frustration._ If I explain Myrddin's lies to Freya in front of that treacherous crone. Agatha will tell all of Rome Freya isn't truly bedding the Prince. Myrddin will be severely reprimanded by his father. Freya will lose her protection and become fair game like the rest of us. _"We should talk later in private Freya."

Elena's stalling only made her heartbroken friend even more furious. Steam rose from Freya as she demanded through clenched teeth, "Did he tell people he fucked me or not?!"

Elena's silence was confirmation enough and Freya realized she'd been snubbed by the other servants all day. Freya stormed from the linen room without giving a damn as to the Matriarch's complaints or the beating that would surely await her. _I_ _thought everyone's blatant avoidance, hushed whispers, and surreptitious glances were merely because of my foul mood. Attitudes are contagious and I figured the other slaves had caught mine. When in reality a man I called a friend ruined my reputation, branded me a whore, and made me a pariah among my own people merely for sake of having a good story to tell his idiot male friends! _

Elena bolted into the hall. She collided with Myrddin and they both went down.

"Ah yes you said you were clumsy," Myrddin jested as he pulled himself off the floor and offered a hand to the accident prone maid.

His smile faded as the normally good humored chambermaid rambled off, "We must find Freya milord!"

He didn't even need to ask her what for. The tears in Elena's eyes said it all. Freya knew what he'd done and now she'd run away. Myrddin ran to his chamber. He sounded the alarm bell.

Gwaine and a fleet of guards flooded in, "Your majesty?!"

Myrddin bellowed the ordered not giving a damn if his men knew of his feelings for the slave girl, "Leave no stone unturned until you find my Freya!"


	4. The Ritual

**Author's note: Chapter 3 - Atlantis has been updated. So please make sure you've read the added portions before reading this chapter. Thanx a bunch :^)**

**-Embrasia-**

The Ritual

Myrddin, Gwaine, and the soldiers had searched high and low; but not low enough. Freya had traveled thousands of leagues under the sea to the lost city of Atlantis and all Myrddin could do was wait for her to return with no love for him.

Daniel's under sea palace was enchanted. The waters stopped right there at the door without surging in as he entered. His large fish like tail transformed into a pair of clothed legs as he crossed the threshold. Both he and Freya were completely dry from the moment they came inside. While the city of Atlantis was an amazing underwater metropolis, the inside of merpeople's homes were just like that of land dwellers. Freya sat on a stool at a bar. In front of her were all the potions and tools that Daniel had pulled out to bind her love for Myrddin.

"How will we do this," Freya asked. "I'm certain the words were washed from the letter during the long swim here."

"Relax Freya. I've got this," The merman cast a small enchantment on the now blank parchment. As the ink began to reappear on the paper, Daniel held her open letter with a disapproving look.

Freya explained herself, "I know you don't agree but it should be my choice who I love. So I implore you to please just perform the ritual and not judge me."

Daniel replied, "I agree that it should be your choice even if I do not agree with your choice which is why I got prepared to perform the binding ritual. But this letter says nothing of your feelings for Merlin. It's just talking about a visiting princess."

Freya gasped. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the broken royal seal, "You are holding Caesar's letter! Oh Gods, I gave Myrddin the wrong letter! He's soon to know everything!"

xXx

After finally hearing Elena's explanation of events Freya was even more desperate to get her letter back, but Myrddin's chamber door was locked. Freya desperately shoved her arm through the mail slot, fumbling about the cold floor for her letter. She glanced up from her knees as the knob began to turn. The door started to open and she took her arm out of the mail slot.

She froze at the sight of Myrddin standing in the doorway letter in hand. "Looking for this?"

Myrddin gave his signature grin as he helped her to her feet and hugged her tight. "Thank god you are home."

She nearly had a heart attack, until she saw the letter was sealed. _Thank the gods he hasn't had a chance to read it. _"I'll be taking that now. Thank you."

"I was worried sick and you're just going to take your letter and leave," Myrddin chastised playfully.

She followed him in grasping for it as he playfully held it out of her reach. The door shut behind them. She jumped for the letter, grabbed at it as he laughed and kept in from her.

"That letter was never meant for your eyes milord," She reasoned with him, realizing the much greater reach of his arms would never allow her to grab it. "I implore you milord to hand it over. I need that letter back."

Myrddin grinned; he was inquisitive by nature, almost nosey. Freya could never hide anything from him growing up, and she never wanted to until now.

"This letter was delivered to me and I will read it," He declared, a quiet pop of the seal as he opened it.

"Have a seat." He said as she turned to flee, and she knew it was not a request but an order.

She lowered to the bed, her hands trembling so bad she sat on them to stop the shaking. Her stomach tied itself in a knot as he silently read her letter:

_1000 Times Yes_

_My lips long to brace yours. Let nature take its course._

_You swear you cannot have me for fear that I am forced._

_In what language must I speak it? I yearn for your caress,_

_Please love me from the inside. I swear the answer's yes. _

_I quiver at your touch, and you think that I fear you._

_And sure I'm a little bit nervous to be near you._

_Being anxious does not mean that I love you any less._

_If you ask to steal my innocence the answer will be yes._

_You want to know the heart of me. Well it belongs to you._

_You yearn to know my feelings. I think that we should screw._

His eyes grew large. He turned to look at her, a little shocked and a lot intrigued. Her face turned beet red as she knew what he must've read and it would only get worse from here. She wished she could shrink into the soft mattress and disappear as he continued; his lips moving just subtly as he read without sound.

_But there's nothing I can say that will put you in the mood!_

_Because when it comes to Freya, you're such a haughty prude!_

_Don't make it complicated. We neither need the stress._

_I want you. It's that simple. Believe the answer's yes._

_Noooo Mr. Goody Goody won't take me to his bed!_

_But has no problem letting other girls suck his cock instead! _

He glared at her, his look very perturbed and she knew once again what he'd read. What happened with Elena was both a mistake and an accident. Freya felt awful for passing judgment and thought she would die right there. Myrddin huffed in frustration and read on.

_To her you'll be a lover. To me you're just a flirt._

_I do not hate you for it, but I must admit it hurt._

_You crushed my fragile heart and the pieces love you still._

_I clamber for your love. Am I an imbecile?_

_I thought I'd die the moment I witnessed you betray me._

_I feel like such a fool, still wanting you to lay me._

_Please thrust between __**my**__ thighs. Let __**me**__ satisfy your need._

_Ravish me all night until you gasp and spill your seed. _

She gasped in humiliation and buried her face in her hands as the intrigued look returned to Myrddin's face. He grinned from ear to ear and she was well aware of the part of her letter he'd come to. A blush spread over his slender youthful face as he continued.

_How come you never think about the pleasure as I do?_

_How can you feel NOTHING when I'm so in love with you! _

_You care not how I feel when this is where you led me._

_My heart and soul implore you a thousand times to bed me._

_How cruel of mighty cupid to pierce me with his arrow!_

_And curse my heart to love a dunce who's views are so damn narrow!_

_If I must spell it out as if we were in class,_

_I 'L', 'O', 'V', 'E', you. You stubborn stupid ass!_

He gave her a 'what the hell' look in regard to the insults but he wasn't angry, just a bit confused. She clenched her eyes so tight just praying to be summoned away, or interrupted by a hurricane or some other natural disaster, or killed. Anything at all to stop this non-verbal assault!

_Do I yearn you? Do I want you to the point that I can't rest?_

_To the point my body needs for you to put it to the test?_

_To the point my cheeks grow red at the thought of you undressed?_

_To the point I want to prove to you that I would be the best?_

_To the point I touch myself at night and dream of your caress?_

_My dearest love, a hundred times, a thousand times the answer's yes._

No body spoke. A blanket of silence fell over the room so heavy they thought they'd suffocate. The only sound was the colliding of his sandals with the hard marble floor as he walked over and snaked his arm around her back, pulling her further up on the bed, and at the fated moment his lips met hers, it was then that they could breathe. She softly licked his bottom lip inviting his tongue into her mouth; he slipped in with a muffled "mmm," as if he'd tasted something delicious. His kisses were hungry, breathtaking as he grinded hard between her legs, eliciting lustful moans from the girl he thought was innocent. He pulled her hands above her head and moved down to cover her neck in soft wet kisses, a gentle cry of his name escaping her lips as her legs at each side of him started to quiver.

"You're shaking Freya," Myrddin whispered between lazy kisses. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do," She promised her worried best friend and they melted into another steamy kiss.

They're clothes fell like autumn leaves and she caught a glimpse of the magnificent part of him that would soon be a part of her, just before he climbed under the covers with her. They lay on their sides facing one another, both a little scared, and neither truly knowing what was supposed to happen next; the sweet hesitation of innocent beginners.

"It's alright to touch," He assured her guiding her trembling hand to his shaft, solid as steel in anticipation of her love.

It felt so smooth and yet hard at the same time. She barely touched his manhood, for fear of holding it too tightly.

"You will not hurt me," He vowed as if he'd read her mind and it was apparent just how long they'd been friends.

She coached herself as he kissed her softly and sweetly. _I have no reason to fear the love of my Myrddin. _Her grip tightened, his mouth gaped in pleasure, and she smiled slightly pleased with herself before they started kissing again. She took his hand and slowly led it to her bare breast amazed at how enticing such a simple touch could be.

He kept his eyes on hers and allowed his hands to do the walking backing away a little to pull down her panties. She lifted her butt a little to assist him as he pulled them off her hips and soon they were in a delicate roll on the floor. He couldn't resist stealing a peak at the most intimate part of her that would soon be explored by him and she guided his hand to where she knew he wanted to be but was too nervous to make a move. They explored each other's bodies, sporadic moans and half sentences escaping their lips as they licked, touched, fondled; and before either of them realized it he was on top of her, the blunted tip of his erection at the barrier that separated friend from lover.

He placed a kiss upon her forehead and whispered, "I love you Freya and god knows I want this, but it's not too late to go back to being friends. If you allow me to break this barrier we can never go back."

She placed her hand on the back of his head, slipped her tongue into his mouth kissing him with such a passion that his hips pushed forward without a command from his brain. His mind whirling, dizzy from lust, and passion and wanton need; she cried out in pain as he tore through her maiden head and he knew at that point that he'd broken her. Her nails raked across his back as he pushed further inside and once he was fully sheathed in her wet heat he dared look upon her. He froze and didn't move seeing the shock and pain on her face, guilt flooding his mind at the thought that something that felt so wonderful to him could cause the woman he loved so much pain.

"You will not harm me," She vowed as if she'd read his mind.

_My strong Freya, _He smiled placing his lips upon hers, lying between her knees, thrusting slowly and ever so gently while they're tongues intertwined. With passion mounting he fought to keep his wits about him, refrained from pounding her like an animal, but soon her mouth found its way to his earlobe, licking and gingerly nibbling at the sensitive flesh. He gave her just one hard deep thrust as a warning not to push him in such a manner; that he would tear her in half if she didn't stop, but she moaned loudly lustfully and continued what she was doing. His hips were pumping at a faster tempo, each stroke hard and deep, his curls tickling her, driving her mad with wanton need until Myrddin heard a sound more beautiful than any music he'd ever heard, and more lovely than any bird in the heavens. It was the sound of his beloved Freya moaning his name in a breathless wanton tone as her passion rang free; her womanhood throbbing around him as he continued to thrust determined to hear that heavenly sound again. He knew her better than anyone and could tell she was embarrassed, and now she was fighting her desires.

He looked down at her as he drove into her core, "Please don't be ashamed. Let go. Sing my angel. Sing."

Her back arched off the bed as she cried out in climax, the vision of her so wrought with desire made his mouth gape in ecstasy; his torso convulsing as he delivered his final sporadic thrusts, his warm nectar shooting forth as he collapsed upon her breasts spent.

"I love you Freya," he vowed breathing heavily, slowly pulling out of her sore and swollen womanhood.

She winced in pain, breathed slowly as he removed himself until he was all the way out, "I love you too Myrddin."

He smiled and gave her a sweet peck on the lips so happy she didn't call him milord after such an intimate act. They turned onto their sides facing one another both seeing each other a little differently now. He'd shattered the boundaries of friendship when he entered her, made love to her, and filled her with his seed and now she belonged to him, and he belonged to her. Myrddin held Freya in his arms, kissed her soft peachy smelling hair, wondering how just one act could change his whole world and abundantly grateful that it had.

xXx

_Visiting Royalty_

Morgana, Queen of Ealdor, restlessly paced the marble floors of Caesar's palace cursing both god and her father, Uther Pendragon. The beautiful young queen was at her wit's end, ready to tear out her own raven tresses.

Her porcelain skin grew dark crimson with anger as she reprimanded her late father's ward, "What did I do in my past life to inherit such an insolent ungrateful wretch for a ward?! You will marry Myrddin, son of Caesar!"

"I will do no such thing," Cried Guinevere, daughter of Sir Thomas. "I will marry Lancelot! It is he I love and no other!"

Morgana gave her ward a suspicious glare and raised a brow, "Are you sure about that Gwen? I am fully aware that you were slipping out of your guest chamber at night sneaking food to the slaves in the coliseum; and I know you were doing that to save one boy in particular."

Gwen gasped with a petrified expression, "Milady I…"

"Shut up," Morgana snapped. "My father sires a bastard son and everyone expects me to give up my rightful claim to the throne just because some lowly illegitimate twit pulls a rusty piece of steel from an unholy rock! Never!"

Gwen shuddered, her eyes full of tears and fear, "Milady I am not in love with Arthur. I am sixteen summers, a woman. Arthur is merely a child of twelve."

"He won't always be a child," Morgana growled, her glare cold, her tone hostile. "It seems I can't trust anyone. The henchman I hired to kill my treasonous, bastard, brother grew greedy and sold Arthur into slavery instead. So imagine my shock when I bring you here to meet Caesar's son and my eyes fall upon none other than Arthur Pendragon! To make matters worse my own ward was sneaking out of Caesar's Palace to feed Arthur just as she'd snuck into the dungeons of Ealdor to bring him comfort. So tell me Gwen. How many nights did you cry when you thought he'd been executed? Was it as many nights as you begged me to spare that lowly wretch's life?!"

Gwen lowered her head in shame of betraying her Queen, tears escaping her large obsidian eyes, trickling down her toasted almond colored cheeks, "I meant not to betray you. After Arthur was orphaned because of the evil man you yearn to make my father in law Sir Lancelot took the boy under his wing as a squire. When Ealdor fell under attack Arthur couldn't find a sword. They were all taken except for the one the child had stumbled across in the woods while collecting mushrooms. Arthur pulled that sword from the stone to defend you and Ealdor; not to denounce your birthright. It was the citizens of Ealdor who began to laud Arthur as the once and future king. The child never made such a claim. He never asked for any of this. So yes I fed him, comforted him, but only because I pitied the boy milady, nothing more. I implore you my queen please allow me to marry Sir Lancelot."

Morgana gripped Gwen's throat. Slammed her against the wall with such force paintings dismounted and crashed to the floor. Gwen's face turned purple as she gasped for air. Her feet dangled off the ground as Morgana pinned her there with phenomenal strength; the strength and power of a witch who practiced the dark arts in secret. Morgana pulled up the side of her dress and slipped a sacrificial dagger from her garter. Gwen's heart pounded as her Queen gripped the weapon so tight her knuckles whitened.

Morgana's usually lovely face darkened and twisted with a deranged scowl as she glared upon the gasping face of her traitorous ward. _You keep my greatest enemy alive and then dare to ask me for a favor! If you refuse to secure my alliance with Rome through marriage then my dearest Gwen I have no further use for you._

Gwen clenched her crying eyes as Morgana raised the tool of her demise…

**Please review if you have a moment :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


	5. The Crescent Moon

_The Crescent Moon_

Gwen flailed and struggled as she felt her life slipping away. She clawed at the wicked queen's arm as Morgana pinned her to the wall by the throat.

Morgana brushed a loose black curl from Guinevere's face, twirled the razor-sharp point of the dagger at her ward's left eye, "I went through a great deal of trouble to secure you a match from such a well established family and you will show me some appreciation! I swear on everything holy that you will marry Caesar's son, and if you so much as look at Lancelot again I will cut out the eyes that disobeyed me."

Morgana released Gwen, who fell to her knees coughing and choking. The queen left Guinevere crying on the floor like a worthless discarded rag.

Gwen stopped her sniffling at the cooing of a pigeon outside of her window. She pulled herself up and slowly approached the bird. To her amazement it didn't take flight. That's when she noticed a small cylindrical case attached to its leg. _A messenger bird. Caesar was complaining about them earlier. His guard's had come upon at least four today but the messages were all gibberish. Their convinced the pigeons must have gotten lost on their way to their rightful destination; but I'm not so easily convinced. I believe Queen Morgana is up to something and if so I must warn Myrddin. _

She took the soft feathery creature into her hands and removed the case. She set the pigeon back on the window ledge and gave it her leftover bread. Gwen secured the lock on her chamber door and took a seat at the desk. _If the message is of the old religion Gaius may be able to decipher it. _She removed the tiny scroll and reached for her magnifier. The message wasn't for Morgana or even Cenred. It was for her: a delicate script of Adinkra symbols written by Arthur Pendragon. This was a sacred language from the birth place of her parents; which she taught to Arthur in the dungeons of Ealdor to pass the time while they plotted an escape. She held his note close to her heart thanking the gods he was alright even if she wouldn't be.

* * *

_The Crescent Moon_

Myrddin implored his lover to stay the night but she promised she would on a different evening. So much had happened in such a short while her skin was the only thing keeping her from bursting everywhere at once. Such a tidal wave of emotions had washed over her unlike any she'd ever felt. Freya had to reflect and get some fresh air. She came to the shore to listen to the roar of the sea and feel a salty breeze on her face.

She'd become a woman mere hours ago and it was the loving thrust of Myrddin's manhood which made this so. She felt like she was flying, dreaming, her arms outstretched like wings as she twirled around and around on the dark deserted beach, reverting to her childhood, to the long grassy meadow where she and Myrddin locked hands leaned back and swirled about in a circle, their sweet carefree laughter ringing in the air as the world transformed to a blur, until vertigo took over and they released one another falling to the ground in an ecstatic dizzy heap of joyful giggles.

Freya collapsed on the cool gritty sand from spinning herself. Her exhilaration slipping away with the knowledge, _the time for children's games is over._ _I am now a woman, his woman._ Part of her wept for the little girl within that was lost forever. He'd opened her eyes as well as her body and she was no longer an innocent. She might not have believed it was real if not for the tenderness between her legs. That sweet beautiful pain was all that remained of him, the taker of her virginity, and the keeper of her heart.

She left her shoes upon the shore and ran into the sea until it deepened. She swam the remaining distance to an enormous flat rock. This room size stone platform jutted out from moon glint waves not far from the beach. She rung out her long black locks and sat Indian style. She closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers at her temples, mentally calling to her brother of the sea.

xXx

Daniel had traded his magnificent tail with its coin size florescent scales for a pair of clothed legs as he stood upon glorious Mount Olympus. Unbeknownst to Freya and the human world Daniel was no ordinary merman but the god of the sea himself: mighty Poseidon.

Zeus, king of the Gods, stepped down from his majestic throne, "Still not speaking to me brother?"

Poseidon rustled his dark red locks angrily, "I do find it a bit hypocritical that you now require all young deities to have at least one mortal life in order to prove they belong among immortals. Especially when that brat of yours! That Eris! Didn't have to prove a damn thing and all she's ever done is cause discord and misery!"

"Eris is the very reason I changed the rules that birth alone does not grant divinity; because once divinity is granted I cannot take it back," Zeus explained. "I know she's awful. That's why I keep her close, otherwise she'll wreak havoc on the mortal race."

Poseidon nodded, "But why would you give Freya the most difficult quest of all? She's your niece!"

"Because she's my niece," Zeus declared. "I have all the faith in the heavens that she will do what needs to be done and spend the rest of eternity among immortals where she belongs. But that isn't all that's bothering you, is it?"

"Merlin is a good kid and yet I want to stab him in the heart with my triton," Poseidon admitted. "He deflowered my baby girl."

"Ouch… But would you rather she be alone on earth. It can be a cold place," Zeus questioned and Poseidon shook his head no.

Zeus gave his brother a slap on the shoulder and reminded him, "You would not have your baby girl had you not deflowered someone's baby girl."

Hearing Freya's call in his heart Poseidon prepared to leave, don a tail, and arise from the sea disguised as a merman named Daniel, "I know it is the way of life to be loved in a physical sense, but I still want to ring that Merlin's neck."

"Well you shouldn't. His destiny is too great, and your daughter would be destroyed if anything happened to him." Zeus chuckled, "I promise the pain you feel as a father will pass. Freya may no longer be your baby girl but she will always be your daughter. Now the time has come to tell her about the _crescent moon_…"

xXx

Daniel sprung forth from the waters. He flipped end over end like a dolphin. And then reentered with a giant splash.

"What have I told you about showing off," Freya scolded him with a smile. "No one can know that you exist. I could not bear to see you snared by some fisherman's net or killed, stuffed, and placed on display in the library museum."

"I'd like to see them try and take me," Daniel scoffed as a glimmering silver triton materialized in his grasp. He set the weapon before Freya and held only his torso out of the water, careful to keep his large fish-like tail concealed by the waves.

Freya gave him a suspicious and somewhat perturbed glare, "Did you know I would mix up the letters?"

Daniel smirked, "From time to time I see a little further down the road."

Freya grabbed his head and dunked him into the waves. When he surfaced spitting out salty water and sweeping his soggy red hair from his eyes she shouted, "I was humiliated!"

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you," Daniel swore.

Freya gave him a hard poke to the chest, "No you're not."

"You're right. I'm not sorry," He admitted grinning. "And from the glow about you I can tell you aren't sorry either."

She laughed a little and kissed his cold wet cheek, "Thank you."

He gingerly caressed her cheek, a little sad that she was now a woman but abundantly grateful for his daughter's happiness. Then his eyes fell to the moon shaped charm and the gravity of the situation took away his joy. The smile slowly faded from his handsome face. His heart grew heavy, burdened.

"What's wrong," She questioned, her large brown eyes darkening with concern.

"It's this," Daniel said lifting the moon shaped vial suspended from her graceful neck.

"My potion?"

"It's a poison actually."

Freya gasped, "Why on earth would you give me a poison!"

He put his head down as he informed her of the duty Zeus himself had bestowed upon her, "You must kill Caesar…"


	6. The Unlikely Assassin

The Unlikely Assassin

Shocked and horrified Freya backed away. Daniel reached for her. She quickly withdrew her hands, raised them to her mouth gaped in terror. At a complete loss for words she just stared.

He pleaded, "Freya I would never ask this of you but you are the only one who can. Every time Caesar has his food brought to him he makes a servant taste it first and then he waits an hour to make sure there are no adverse effects. The poison I have given you is deadly to anyone not a magical being or creature of the sea. So when you test the food and Caesar sees that you are fine he will assume it's safe to eat. The man is evil in its purest form. You will be doing mankind a favor."

Freya shook her head surveying her friend's face, praying he was joking. To her dismay his look held no amusement; just a sad mixture of panic and worry. The desperation in his weary eyes was enough to cause her physical pain.

"I do not dispute the wickedness of Caesar but he is my beloved's father," She reached out to Daniel and took his hand, "I am not a stupid woman. What plagues you, my Daniel, that you would ask that I commit high treason?"

A desolate silence enveloped them that seemed to span a mortal lifetime.

"I have seen your death," He admitted in a voice as cold as the underside of a stone, and she could have sworn her heart stopped in that moment. "It may not come today or even tomorrow but I promise you it will come. You will leave this world long before your time at the hand of Cenred."

Freya breathed heavily, rapidly and still found no air. She thought she might faint. Daniel pulled himself onto the platform no longer caring if he'd be spotted, captured, or condemned. He wrapped his cool wet arms around her and whispered into her hair, "You have to kill Cenred my Freya. Your very life depends on it."

Freya's very soul loathed, dreaded, and feared the awful duty bestowed upon her; but too long had Cenred plagued her people. He was even rumored to have murdered her parents though he adamantly denied this to Myrddin. And Freya could tell Cenred had done something awful to her friend Elena though a combination of fear and shame had always kept Elena from admitting it. _Yet Cenred is still a person. Can I actually murder him?_ Freya clutched the crescent moon with a trembling hand and a heavy heart; both cursing the deadly mission and tearfully accepting it.

xXx

_The Unlikely Assassin_

Less than a week later the clock was ever so slowly approaching 1:00am as Myrddin sat in the enormous banquet hall. It had been the longest most painful night of his life. He fought back tears just thinking about the hurt on Freya's face as he and Guinevere were pronounced man and wife. He kissed his bride to the sound of the only woman he loved keening as she fled the temple with a face full of tears. To make matters worse Myrddin was certain his lawful wife's heart belonged to another. Could she ever love him? Would she even try? If either of them had backed down the opposing side would've taken it as a declaration of war. Gwen and Myrddin had to prevent further bloodshed even if they had to sacrifice their own hearts to do it.

Cenred took both of Guinevere's hands in his. The skin on her knuckles wanted to break free and roll up her arm as Cenred's evil lips kissed one of her hands and then the other.

"May I borrow your husband for a moment milady?" Cenred asked making his best effort to charm the future empress.

She'd heard tales of his ruthlessness and it was going to take a lot to win her over. Gwen nodded at once, holding her breath as if sharing the same air with Cenred would condemn her soul to hell. _Yes take your son, anything to get your hairy palms off of me. _He released her hands and walked away with Myrddin. Gwen found herself able to breathe again.

Cenred spoke to Myrddin in the corridor, "Could you at least try not to look like you're having your teeth ripped out. This is a joyous occasion. Guinevere was prophesized to be the greatest queen the world has ever known and you have placed her on own thrown."

"You promised not to send anymore girls my way," Myrddin grumbled.

"I promised not to send anymore chambermaids your way," Cenred corrected him. "You had to take an appropriate lawful wife at some point."

Myrddin looked up to find Freya's beautiful face gazing longingly from the crowded banquet hall. Their eyes met for just a moment before she turned and went back to filling goblets. He wanted to hold her and comfort her.

He yearned to tell her he was in as much pain but he couldn't he turned to his father, "I can honestly say that I hate you."

Cenred laughed, "Is this about the slave girl?"

"Her name is Freya!" Myrddin snapped the anger in his voice caused Cenred to back up a step.

"I'll smooth things over with her," Cenred promised.

"And why would you do that when you have Guinevere to birth heirs for your throne?!"

"Because Freya will birth heirs for my arms," Cenred admitted. "An illegitimate heir has little if no political power. We're free to love them. And I'm going to make sure Freya's alright because you have the emotions of a girl Myrddin. You won't be able to consummate your marriage if you are worried about your bedmate. It's long after midnight. I can tell you are stalling."

_Father is right. I am stalling._ Myrddin huffed in frustration and struck up a deal, "If you can put just one smile on my Freya's face I'll slip away with Guinevere and take her to bed."

"Deal," Cenred walked away and approached Freya. "May I have this dance?"

Freya nearly dropped her serving dish, "Are you speaking to me milord?"

He extended an arm to her and she backed away cautiously with her bowl.

"I'm honored but I must serve," Freya reminded him. She'd never been the _center of attention_ sort of girl, and dancing with Cenred would make her the center of the universe.

He took her bowl, "Then we'll serve together."

Freya watched with utter shock and amusement as Cenred approached Myrddin's table. Guinevere gasped a Cenred asked her with a cheerful smile, "Soup?"

"Uh… Um… Certainly milord," Gwen stammered after a prolonged and awkward silence.

A hush fell over the ballroom as every eye watched Caesar himself pour a ladle full of chowder into Guinevere's bowl. Freya took the towel that hung from her arm and wiped the drop that spilled on the table. Cenred moved on to serve the next guest and the next. Noble women and serving girls alike found Cenred's large man fists performing such a dainty task to be amusing, almost sweet. Myrddin nearly fell dead of shock as both Gwen and Freya smiled just so.

"Your majesty people are staring at us," Freya begged him for the serving bowl.

"Then if you will not dance with me take a walk with me," He said as he passed the serving dish on to Elena.

Freya reluctantly took his arm. As they leisurely strolled out of the ballroom Caesar gave Myrddin an inconspicuous signal. Myrddin nodded and at last took his bride to bed.

"So how'd I do?" Cenred questioned proud of himself as he and Freya walked the high ceilinged corridors of the palace. "You have permission to speak freely. This will be a night of honesty between us."

"You must serve the most powerful person at the table first and then work your way around," Freya admitted with an attitude. "But other than that you have the makings of a suitable slave."

"So I was out of order to serve Gwen before my son."

"You were out of order to pick up the bowl in the first place," Freya stopped in her tracks and released his arm. "Caesar you said this is a night of honesty. I know you feel I am beneath you but I love your son and you destroyed that love. So why are you being nice to me?"

"Because my son needs you"

"To be his whore?"

"To be his everything. This marriage is political, nothing more." He took her hand and they began to stroll once more.

"Where are you taking me, your majesty," Freya questioned.

"To your chamber," you seem tired.

"The servants' quarters are in the west wing," Freya pointed in the opposite direction.

Cenred stopped and unlocked the door of a palace chamber as extravagant as his own, "It's all yours."

Freya whipped around unable to believe her eyes. Cenred passed her a skeleton key and said, "You've washed your last dish, and served your last bowl of soup. I had the servants bring up your belongings during the reception. I hope you don't mind."

Unable to take it all in Freya sat back on the softest bed she'd ever felt, "I am grateful milord but I fail to see what I've done to deserve such an honor. And while we are being honest I must know, did you kill my parents your majesty?"

"I cannot answer that," Cenred took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to her, "I don't want to lie to you."

"Then don't milord," Freya pleaded. "Did you kill my mother and father?!"

Without eye contact or words he solemnly nodded yes and then rose to leave.

"Wait your majesty."

Cenred stopped at her words and turned around. Freya unlocked her trunk and pulled out a bottle of white wine she'd poisoned days ago but couldn't find the hatred within to use until now; until he'd married off her beloved and confessed to slaying her family, "If some part of your black heart cares for me I implore you to stay and keep me company until I fall asleep. My beloved is likely bedding another woman as we speak and you are all that's keeping me together, the only thing preventing me from dying a spiritual death by drowning in a sea of my own tears. Please don't leave me alone tonight."

"I'll stay until you drift off," Cenred removed his shoes and laid down on the bed, his back propped up by soft decorative pillows.

She filled two small tin cups with a trembling hand while coaching herself. _I can do this. If I don't he'll kill me the moment I've lost his favor. Daniel informed me Caesar will have just 5000 heartbeats to live after drinking his first glass, that's a little over an hour. I just have to keep him in here talking until he draws no further breath._

Cenred questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Preparing the taste test milord," Freya explained.

"That won't be necessary," He assured her. "I trust you."

His naivety made her heart sink. Tears came to her eyes as she walked over with the cups. She began to feel ill and tears rolled down her cheeks as she climbed on the bed with her foolish enemy, who's only good and moral deed would be the one to get him assassinated.

He clinked metal cups with her. Freya's heart raced as he brought the drink to his lips. And before she could fully perceive the weight of her actions Cenred downed the poisoned wine. She sat speechless, breathless, in a horrified trance as he took their cups and placed them on the elegant nightstand.

_Daniel promised it will be a nearly painless death for Cenred. He won't suffer._ But nothing put Freya's mind at ease. She'd killed Cenred even though he didn't realize it yet. He was doomed. Her shoulders heaved as heavy tears began to cascade down her face. Cenred lay back on the bed and wrapped his unlikely assassin in a warm embrace. She listened to the strong and steady rhythm of his heart already dreading the moment it would stop. _Oh gods what have I done?_

"Don't cry my dear. Myrddin is only doing what he must," Cenred assured her, oblivious to the cause of her distress. "Shhh it's alright." He wiped her tears and gingerly brushed her soft dark tresses to calm her as if she were a child, his child. "How about a story?"

"Will it take at least an hour," She questioned sadly remembering how many heartbeats he had left.

"Yes I believe so my dear."

"Is it a love story?" She smiled through her tears of guilt and anguish.

He smiled ever so slightly and placed a sweet kiss upon her forehead, "No, but it is a story about love."

**Thanx for reading chapter 6. Pleae review if you have a sec. **


	7. A Story about Love: Part 1 Courage

_17 Years Ago…_

A Story about Love: The Three Tests of Emperor Cenred

Test 1: Courage

The day had been filled with festivity and merriment. The lavish wedding of Rome's future leaders had commenced and the whole peninsula and beyond was celebrating with drink and dance, and music. Princess Hunith stood at the side of her husband Cenred as they rode a dazzling white chariot trimmed in solid gold. Flower petals rained from every window and roof top as the future emperor and empress rode through the city streets waiving to ecstatic admirers. It was like something out of a fairytale to everyone… but Hunith.

She looked over at her husband and sighed. _He's already taller than me, and built as solid as a man, but he doesn't even have his beard yet._ _Cenred is a sweet kid. But he is just that, a kid. Husband or not how am I, a woman of nineteen summers, to bed a child of merely thirteen?_

* * *

_The Agreement _

Young Cenred lay next to Hunith on the enormous fancy bed of her lavish chamber. He smiled as dim candlelight cast a soft glow on her lovely olive skin. Her lustrous dark brown hair was pinned and tied up elegantly with just a few tendrils sweeping her feminine collar bones.

"I am a lucky man," Cenred swore unable to hide his excitement placing a sweet kiss upon the neck that had been beguiling him all evening.

He could barely eat, could hardly concentrate, and finally the time had come to rein, conquer, explore. His hand crept slowly up her waist until it cupped her breast thinly veiled by a translucent gown. He suckled the sensitive skin just above her collarbone. Her eyelids fell as she swooned in his wonderful scent, his caress, the feel of his soft wet tongue upon her neck.

"I can't," Hunith pushed him off.

"I'm young but I know what I'm doing," Cenred promised as he moved to take her neck again. "Maids have been training me since I was eleven."

"That's the part that bothers me most," Hunith confessed, tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes. She placed a hand on his naked chest to stop him. "What those other women did was wrong. And what we're doing now is wrong. You are a child milord."

"If I was nineteen and you were thirteen we wouldn't even be having this ridiculous conversation," He rebutted.

"Perhaps," She confessed, "I know it seems hypocritical, but women mature faster."

Cenred settled back on the mountain of decorative pillows. "You are beautiful Hunith, a goddess. How could I not want a piece of you?" He took Hunith's hand and placed it on his erection, solid as stone; then he asked with a wink and a smirk, "Do I feel like a child to you?"

_Oh my gods! Thirteen or not I must admit it's a masterpiece. Most men don't have what this boy is packing. _Hunith gave herself a mental slap. _What kind of pervert am I?!_ She snatched her hand back in guilt and shame, "Milord you certainly feel all grown up but you are not all grown up. I'm not at all comfortable with this."

Cenred took both of his wife's hands in his, looked deep into her eyes, and poured out his heart, "Before I met you my mother and stepfather had to force me into this betrothal. I wasn't ready for marriage. I didn't think I'd ever be ready. And then I met you and my whole world stopped. I fell in love. I would ride into hell and back to put a smile on your face. I know it would have pleased you to marry someone older and wiser but you are _my_ wife, _my_ princess and I love you. How could you not love me the same? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not," She wiped her tears, "And I do love you. That is why I'm going to wait for you. I promise on the day I see you as a man I'll take you to bed, but not a minute before."

"And how long will that take?!"

"I don't know," Hunith admitted. "But I believe there are three traits real men have in common: courage, humility, and honor."

Cenred huffed, "What am I to do until then?"

"Take a bedmate your own age. I'm a widow, an experienced woman. You're going to need the practice," She flirted without meaning to. _Damn did I really just say that?! What is it about this boy that poisons my mind with such wanton images?_

A look of intrigue warmed Cenred's frustrated scowl. He grinned from ear to ear in anticipation, "I am content to wait forever for the day you call on me. With you by my side I haven't any doubt I will prove all three of those traits if that will make you happy."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "That will make me very happy."

Cenred kissed his wife's hand affectionately and slipped out of her chamber. He took a singular candlestick with him to light the cold eerie corridors of the palace. He walked down a long winding staircase until he reached the hall he was housed on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cenred spun on his heals to meet the hollow blue eyes of his mother, the empress, Nimueh. Her very stare put a lump in his throat and caused him to take a step back. She was leaving the reception hall with four of her guards.

"This is my marriage. I beg you to stay out of it," Cenred snapped. "Hunith and I have an agreement."

Empress Nimueh stomped over. She balled up her fist and struck her son so hard his head snapped sideways. The candle fell from his hand. It hit the floor. Hot wax spilled everywhere burning his bare foot. He saw stars as he grabbed is jaw with a painful groan.

She growled in a low tone, "You simpleton! A marriage is not official until it is consummated! Until then Hunith's father can have your marriage annulled if it suits him and welch on the treaty. I'll lose the territories I worked my ass off to attain!"

"What do you want from me?!" Cenred yelled. "My wife isn't ready to lay with me!"

"Then be a man and make her!" His mother bellowed. "It's her duty."

"I will not force her!" Cenred vowed. "You can do your worst to me. I don't care."

A cold sensation trickled up Cenred's spine as his mother smiled. Her bone chilling smile was at times more threatening than any furious glare she could conjure. He shivered. _Oh Gods. What unspeakable evil is she planning?_

"I figured you'd say that," Nimueh spoke ever so nonchalantly circling him as if he were her prey, "But what of your precious Hunith? If she does not conceive an heir within the first year of your union I'll be well within my rights to kill her and get you a new wife."

"You wouldn't dare!" Cenred protested.

"She is playing you Cenred!" His mother swore. "Hunith is slow walking you until she can convince her father of a better match for herself."

"No," Cenred cried. "Hunith loves me!"

"Then why won't she bed you?!"

"My age makes her feel guilty," Cenred explained. "I implore you mother not to make me ravish her. I don't want my wife to hate me."

"I care not if she hates you so long as she beds you!" Empress Nimueh pulled a decorative but razor sharp dagger from her waist band, "You have 365 sunsets to get Hunith pregnant and secure my treaty or I will cut her throat from ear to ear. Do we have an understanding?"

Cenred nodded frantically and breathlessly at his mother's heartless remarks. He turned to the palace guards who'd been patiently standing by. "Follow me."

They trailed him upstairs and waited outside the door while he fought with his wife.

"Stubborn woman you will be executed if we don't do this!" Cenred yelled in frustration and concern for his wife.

Hunith crossed her arms and stiffened her shoulders in steely pride, "I would rather die than sell my soul by spreading my legs for a child!"

"You may be willing to die for a sense of honor but I am not willing to let you," Cenred stomped over to her door and beckoned the large imposing men who waited in the hallway. Cenred's stomach wrenched. What he'd have to do was bad enough. The last thing he wanted was to have to strike her in order to subdue her. His heart sank as he was forced to instruct his guards, "Tie her down. I want to cause as little pain as possible. If she's free she'll fight. That will only hurt her worse."

They nodded and tried to reassure him as they witnessed the pain in his eyes.

"You are saving her life and upholding the treaty milord." One guard reminded him.

Another swore, "You are doing the right thing your majesty. Empress Nimueh will kill her if you don't."

"Then why do I feel like such a horrible rotten bastard," Cenred asked.

"She'll get use to it," Another guard promised, and then the four of them stormed in to tie her down.

Hunith screamed and fought as the guards bound her wrists above her head and her ankles to the bedposts. She was helpless to defend herself, left at the mercy of her husband who was soon to ravish her...

* * *

A while later Cenred fled Hunith's chamber. His tears were pouring down his face before he could make it to his bedroom. He burst through the door. Fell to his knees. Heaved profusely into his chamber pot. Hunith's screams of pain and betrayal pierced the very heart of him as he held her to the bed and raped her. The very recollection of his actions made him violently ill and he slumped over to throw up again. He sat on the cold marble floor in solitude with a shattered heart and a rancid taste in his mouth. _She didn't say that she hated me even once! Though I would've understood if she did. I hate myself right now! But the only words that broke up her wails of sadness as I violated her like an animal were, "We had an agreement Cenred... We had an agreement... You lied to me."_

"Milord!" Cried a chambermaid and friend of his; a young girl with sandy brown hair and stormy gray eyes. She knelt at his side; held his head to her breasts as he cried.

"I'm a monster," he murmured.

"No," She shook her head. "I overheard the empress. That's why I came to check on you. If anyone's a monster it's her."

She helped him to his feet and fetched him the metal cup of water from his night stand. He promptly swished it around his mouth, rinsing away the taste of old food and stomach acid.

"Thank you for being so kind," He told her as she retrieved the cup.

She smiled, "It was nothing milord." She met his gaze, looked upon him longingly before placing her lips to his cheek.

Cenred backed away, "Despite my treachery, I do love my wife."

"I know you do," She assured him with a gentle caress of his arm. Her eyes began to glow red pulling him into her with the vacuum force of a tornado, "I'm not asking for love. I'm merely offering the pleasure her majesty's conscience will not allow her to provide you at this time."

Cenred's mind began to whirl. He sluggishly pulled her hand away from him. Fighting against the powers he felt over taking him, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's only physical," She promised with a hypnotic gaze. "You know you need this, and I would be honored to serve you in anyway."

The sultriness of her voice and the passion in her eyes was causing him to second guess himself. He gazed down into her round youthful face remembering what his wife had told him to do, "How old are you?"

"I've seen thirteen winters," She answered.

"So you're my age," He smiled in a daze. "Are you a maiden?"

She nodded, "Yes milord."

He informed her almost dutifully, "If you agree to be my bedmate you can never lay with another man."

"I wouldn't dream of it," She smiled and place a tender kiss upon his lips, swirled her finger over his naked chest. "I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow night."

He nodded and bent at the waist to kiss her hand, "I would like that. Goodnight Sophia."

She left him and ventured outside. Just beyond the servant's exit stood her father Aulfric. He passed her a walking stick with a blue orb at the top and fastened a gold cape over her shoulders.

"Do we have to kill him father," Sophia whispered with a sigh.

"The gates of Avalon will not open for anything less than the heart of a mortal prince," Aulfric explained as they walked to the sacred lake with their magic staffs. "We are sidhe, an ancient race of fairies. We do not belong here and Cenred is our way home."

She nodded sadly and reluctantly, "What did I do to be banished from Avalon?"

Her father embraced her and explained, "It wasn't you. It was me. I killed another sidhe and they sentenced us to live and die as mortals. Our only way home is through a human sacrifice, and a random drunkard or beggar just won't cut it. The elders are demanding royal blood."

* * *

_Test 1: Courage _

Two months and thirty rapes later Hunith had grown to loath Cenred. She hated him with a fiery passion and the feeling was mutual. His mother had destroyed their love and all that remained was an abyss of bitterness and contempt. Hunith pushed passed Cenred's guards and interrupted his meeting with King Alined and Empress Nimueh.

"I just thought you'd like to know I'm with child you rotten little bastard!" Hunith growled with disdain.

The wicked empress smiled at the news and Hunith gave her a dirty look. Empress Nimueh hummed, ever so pleased with herself. Not only had she succeeded in forcing her son to create an heir for the throne she'd also succeeded in making him hate his wife. _There's no place for love in the royal court. Love causes emperors to make bad decisions. I need my son's mind free, clear, and uncompromised by emotion._

Cenred smirked at Hunith, "I'm glad to hear it. I never have to touch you again. Be gone from my sight."

"I couldn't be happier to hear those words," Hunith snapped.

King Alined's eyes fell from Hunith's bee stung lips, to her graceful neck, and then to her breasts full and luscious due to motherhood. He grinned and bit his lip, watching the soft curve of Hunith's hips.

King Alined murmured almost to himself, "Motherhood certainly agrees with the princess."

Hunith gasped at his brashness, taking her husband's cape to cover herself.

Cenred grit his teeth. _I do not like this visiting king at all. _"King Alined! You think that because I am young I will allow you to disrespect my princess in her own palace! I will only ask you once to never look at my wife like that again."

"Or you'll do what boy," The gray haired King chuckled.

Cenred sprung to his feet and unsheathed his sword.

"Cenred!" The Empress screamed. "Are you to send us to war over a misunderstanding?!"

Alined rose at once, his sword at the ready. He needed an excuse for war. Peace was making King Alined broke and there was glory to be had and profit to be made in battle. _I just have to kill the whelp and his guards and war will be declared._

Hunith put a hand on her husband's cheek, which soothed him like a savage beast. She laughed nervously, "Gentleman I implore you to control your tempers." She turned to her young husband. "Cenred, my Cenred, how chivalrous of you to defend my honor, but I'm certain our guest king was merely jesting milord."

Cenred's contemptuous stare held fast on Alined. It wasn't until Hunith pressed her lips to Cenred's that he finally relaxed, melted into their kiss, and surrendered his sword to her.

"Please excuse us for just a moment," Hunith smiled politely and pulled her prince into the corridor.

"You are bullheaded and arrogant," Hunith chastised him. "Why would you charge into a fight to the death over a mere insult upon my character?! He might have killed you!"

"I would charge into the fiery depths of hell for you!" Cenred confessed. "When you are at stake I fear nothing."

Her jaw dropped at his words. _Could this be courage he's shown me?_

Cenred smirked as he noticed how taken by his actions she was. He retrieved his sword and sheathed it, "Admit it Hunith. You like the fact that I defended you."

"Maybe a little," She fought back a smile. "But try to stay out of fights from now on."

"You've told me on more than one occasion how much you hate me. Most days you don't even pretend to hide your disdain. So what do you care," He questioned with a sly grin.

"I… I don't care. In fact I don't give a damn about you," She put her nose up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just don't want us going to war over your temper and pride."

"You just didn't want me getting hurt," Cenred took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He pressed her body against the wall with his own, looking down into her dazzling blue eyes. With their lips barely an inch apart, he whispered, "Why can't you just admit that even after all I've done to you, you still care about me?" He leaned forward, his nose brushing hers, "You're having my baby Hunith." He gingerly rubbed her still flat belly, "Can't you get off your high horse for just one night and celebrate. Be with me, your husband, just once of your own volition. I could make you feel so good if you just allow me." He looked around cautiously to make sure Empress Nimueh couldn't hear before whispering, "I still love you."

And with such a simple admission from Cenred Hunith could feel her bitter cold hatred melting away. She shivered as he moved to take her mouth, and soon his lips were upon hers, and his tongue slipping through the crease. Her breathing quickened as both his hands fell upon her hips, and slid around gripping her backside as he hoisted her up on his hips taking her mouth, and tongue, and neck feverishly hungrily. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him without a command from her brain as he grinded between her legs, allowing her to feel how hard he was, not giving a damn who walked down the corridor and discovered them in the throes of passion. After so much pain and heartache he needed this; they both did. Her heart raced with need, passion, anticipation until common sense doused the flames. She freed herself of his embrace. He sighed and grit his teeth with frustration and disappointment.

"You look like a man, sound like a man, but you are not yet a man. Lay with your bedmate and touch me no more," She fled from his vision chastising herself for her wanton behavior. _It's one thing for him to take it, but another for me to give it to him. He's just a child. What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Cenred returned to his meeting to find his mother shaking her head disapprovingly.

Nimueh growled impatiently, "For reasons like this, there is no place for love in a royal court. We nearly went to war because another man looked at your wife."

"I wouldn't have touched your wife or bedmate," King Alined assured the young prince. "I'm well aware of the rules. Now can we get on with this treaty?"

Cenred spoke with a suspicious glare, "I'll sign the treaty but you must swear to never lay a hand on Hunith or Sophia."

"I promise on my daughter's life," King Alined vowed silently cursing both Cenred and the peace treaty that would bankrupt him, wishing he had even the smallest excuse to push Cenred over the edge. A sinister grin braced Alined's lips as he got a wonderful awful Idea. _Ah… Yes at last I have found a way to force this stupid young prince into war… _

* * *

_Present Day_

Cenred coughed and coughed. He sat straight up in bed.

"Are you alright Milord?" Freya questioned instinctively rubbing his back. She'd become so engrossed in his story that she'd forgotten momentarily what she'd done to him; That she'd poisoned him.

She glanced over at him and shuddered. His normally beautiful olive skin had gone pale. His dark tresses were dampened with sweat. He felt cold to the touch, as cold as death itself. And the harsh ugly reality crushed her like an anvil. The vision of him blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. _He's dying. Oh gods I've killed him…_

"I feel strange," Cenred admitted. "I'm sorry my dear but I must finish my story another night."

She caught his hand as he turned to leave. A single glistening teardrop fell from her eye and landed upon their joined hands.

"I implore you milord," Freya cried, "Tell me more."

He looked upon her face so wet with tears and found himself unable to deny her request despite how dreadful he felt. He settled back on the pillows embracing her once more.

Cenred crowed in a gravely voice, "Test 2: Humility…"


	8. A Story about Love: Part 2 Humility

A Story about Love: The Three Tests of Emperor Cenred

Test 2: Humility

Gaius, the court physician, sat in his vast doctor's office boning up on the latest surgical techniques. The office appeared more like a library than an infirmary. It possessed as many volumes as it did remedies. He grimaced at the grimy build up on his leech tank. _I suppose I'll have to clean that soon. I can't wait to get an apprentice. _Then he went back to reading by candlelight. Gaius jumped at the sound of a knock.

Before he could welcome the person in Cenred burst through the door complaining like a spoiled child, "I'll be fourteen tomorrow. I am a man and yet my uppity prudish wife will not have me. I don't understand. Just an hour ago she allowed me to kiss her and caress her body. She was reeling to give herself to me right out in the corridor. I could see the passion in her eyes and feel how much she wanted it in the way she returned my affection. And out of the blue she rejects me."

Gaius closed the medical book he was studying with a snicker, repeating a very common phrase Cenred had heard all his life but never paid much attention to until now, "Sire, even the mighty empire of Rome was not built in a day. The last time we spoke you said Princess Hunith despised you, and now she's shoving her tongue down your throat in public. I implore you Sire to show a little humility and be satisfied with the progress you've made. She didn't give in to her desires today but at least now you know she has them. That means…"

"There's hope," Cenred finished his sentence with a gigantic smile yearning to shout his triumph to the heavens. "Hunith still loves me! Why couldn't I see it before?"

"Because Empress Nimueh made certain to build such an enormous wall between you and your wife," The physician explained. "How could anyone see past such an obstruction?"

Cenred gave a cunning grin, "If mother wants to build walls then I'll just have to learn to climb. Nothing but death will keep me from Hunith."

"Now that's the spirit Sire," Gaius smiled.

Cenred nodded respectfully, "Thank you Gaius."

xXx

_Dandelions_

A young chambermaid with chubby rose-colored cheeks left Huntih's side and sauntered over to answer the door.

"Leave us," Empress Nimueh instructed the girl, who curtsied ceremoniously and waited in the hall.

"Milady," Hunith rose from her vanity and curtsied.

Nimueh slithered up grinning at the colorful bouquet of wild flowers, "Most consider it treason for us as women to take lovers but I say why not when our husbands will bed anything warm. Good for you my dear. Your secret is safe with me."

"Lover? Whatever do you mean?" Hunith questioned with a puzzled look.

"The 'no special occasion' flowers my dear," Nimueh smirked. "You don't have to be coy with me."

Hunith giggled. Her face positively glowed with happiness, "Those flowers are from his majesty the prince. He picked them himself."

The empress laughed out loud, "Cenred would never."

"Your majesty, I swear I am not having an affair," Hunith read Cenred's note out loud:

_My Dearest Princess,_

_I've been molested by maids so long I never learned the value of a passionate kiss from the one you love. So I send these flowers as a token of my profound love and sincere appreciation for the amazing kiss we shared today. Counting the days until… You already know what I'm waiting for._

_P.S._

_Yes I picked the flowers myself, and your ass is amazing. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Husband Cenred_

"He isn't much for tact but I'll take it as a compliment." Hunith turned to look at her backside in the mirror with a smile. _I thought I was getting fat. It's nice to know my Cenred appreciates the softer more filled out body I'm getting._

Nimueh snatched the letter and cringed at the sight of the broken royal seal. She grew furious as she recognized her son's sloppy, barely legible, handwriting.

"May I have my letter back?! You're crumpling it," Hunith snapped.

"Oh… here," Nimueh passed her the wrinkled paper and forced a phony smile, "As a fellow woman I merely came to warn you. Never fall for any man's lies. This includes my son. He kissed you in a moment of weakness, nothing more."

"And why is it a moment of weakness to love one's wife," Hunith questioned.

"My son has taken a woman on the side you see. Cenred is likely lying with his whore as we speak. So he couldn't possibly love you," Nimueh gave an evil smirk. "I'm only telling you this because a future empress of Rome must be strong and trust no one lightly. Not even his majesty. Cenred can't breathe without lying. Even these flowers, though very beautiful, are a lie. There's no way my arrogant son would toil in the dirt picking flowers when he has hundreds of servants to do his bidding, including the palace gardener. We both know Cenred is incapable of humility."

Hunith was smoking mad, her eyes reddened like that of a raging bull, "Though I thank Milady for your concern for me. I already know Cenred has a bedmate. He chose one out of obedience to me. Though I must admit it did sting to have you throw this girl in my face."

Nimueh stammered, "You're taking this all wrong… I… I"

"And in regard to the flowers," Hunith cut her off. "This is the shabbiest bouquet I've ever gotten in my life. Wouldn't a palace gardener have trimmed the stems to a proper length, or at the very least known the difference between an appropriate flower and a weed?! There are at least four dandelions in here!"

Nimueh apologized at once, "I didn't notice. I'll toss these myself and have a maid fetch you an appropriate bouquet."

"I appreciate the offer your majesty, but the raggedy bouquet I have is perfect." Hunith said with a satisfied smile. "I know my husband, my dear Cenred, picked every last flower and weed herein. I will dry these beautiful flowers and keep them on display so that I may treasure them always even the dandelions."

Nimueh was speechless, defeated. She fled Hunith's chamber with an aghast expression. Of one thing the empress was certain. This bothersome princess had to go…

xXx

_The Scroll_

The palace had fallen cold and dark that night as Cenred ventured through the dim drafty corridors on his way to Sophia's chamber. At first he was sad and disappointed with Hunith's dismissal of his affection but after talking to Gaius the young Emperor couldn't be more elated. He practically floated down the halls with happiness and hope; two emotions he had rarely felt in his young life.

Cenred stopped. Whipped around at the sound of footsteps, "Is anyone there?"

The only reply was eerie silence. He brushed off his paranoia and continued forward. Before Cenred could call for help a strong hand closed over his mouth and snatched him into a room. He breathed a sigh of relief once he recognized the face: Geoffrey of Monmouth.

"Geoffrey you nearly gave me a fright," Cenred exclaimed.

Geoffrey danced back and forth nervously, "There isn't time to waste Sire. This very message may cost me my life so I need you to listen."

Cenred nodded at once wondering what could have the royal records keeper so fired up. He'd never seen him like this.

Geoffrey looked over each shoulder before whispering, "Empress Nimueh ordered me to burn many royal decrees years ago, but I managed to hold onto just one; the most important one of all." Geoffrey passed Cenred a sealed scroll and explained, "Your father named you sole heir of his empire. All power wealth and responsibility are to be bestowed upon you on the day of your fourteenth birthday."

"That's tomorrow," Cenred gasped, "Why would Mother keep this from me?!"

"You're too soft to take the throne in her opinion," Geoffrey said. "And that isn't all. I know your marriage was arranged but if you care anything at all for Princess Hunith you will banish your mother from these walls. If you do not send Nimueh elsewhere your wife will not be long for this world."

"You lie!" Cenred bellowed. "Why would mother kill my wife when I've done everything the empress has asked of me?!"

"Because you have done everything Nimueh has asked of you," Geoffrey replied. "I overhead the empress telling her guards that she never liked Princess Hunith. She thinks your wife's loving influence makes you soft, unfit to rein and conquer. Hunith proved useful in gaining the empress a much needed alliance. Hunith's dowry came with valuable territories as well as riches; but once the princess gives birth to an heir Empress Nimueh will have no further use for her."

Cenred's head began to spin. His heart pounded. A cold chill swept over him. He felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of him. He coughed a response in such a low tone his words were barely discernible, "All my life I have taken Mother's abuse, and neglect, and degradation. I've catered to her every fleeting whim without question or complaint. Through it all I've only ever asked one thing of her: do not harm my Hunith. After all I've done to please the Empress she would plot to assassinate my wife!"

xXx

Nimueh whipped around as Cenred charged into her chamber. He smacked her to the ground. Snatched her up. Struck her again. She gasped in shock, terror, pain.

As she glanced at the enormous gong suspeneded from her ceiling Cenred informed her, "Cry! Scream! Sound the alarm! Your guards won't come to save you! At midnight I turned fourteen. I own them now."

"Geoffrey," She growled wiping the blood from her lip.

She released a series of muffled squeals as Cenred clasped one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. She flailed, kicked, scratched him as he drug her to the bed. She screamed as he tore the front of her dress, baring her breasts.

He held her down and questioned with a deranged look, "Do you want to fuck me Mother?! Huh?! Is that why you're so jealous of my wife?!"

Her tears flowed, "Have you lost your mind?! What's wrong with you?!"

He pinned her wrists above her head as he forced himself atop her and bellowed, "I can only assume this is what you want since you will not allow me to love anyone but you!"

"No! Son please! I beg of you!" She implored him, her eyes wide with horror, her face soaked in tears.

He released her. She sat up terrified and shaking, clutching her arms over her torn gown.

Cenred warned with a cold bitter scowl, "If death falls upon my wife I swear on everything holy that you will take her place! I will lock you in my dungeons and ravish you without mercy and when you beg for death I will give each of my soldiers a turn with you."

Nimueh gasped and covered her mouth with a trembling hand, "You would rape your own mother?" She shook her head tears streaming. "You are sick, a monster."

"I am but the man you made me," Cenred growled. "But my child will not be like this: damaged, broken, evil. He or she will grow up good, innocent, and noble, because this baby will never know your evil influence. You are hence forth stripped of your title and banished from Rome."

"Cenred no," She begged between choked sobs reaching out to him.

He turned from her and ordered, "Leave while I still have a mind to allow you to breathe."

xXx

Cenred celebrated the dethroning of the despot with a visit to his favorite chambermaid. He longed for Hunith's company but yearned even more not to rush her. They were making progress and that would have to do for now. Instead he ran into the willing arms of his bedmate.

Sophia lay in her bed with Cenred watching him sleep after a pleasurable night of his company. Dawn broke outside her window and she realized she'd have to rouse soon. The other servants were already buzzing about in preparation of Cenred's coming of age ceremony. But she rested with him a moment longer. She hadn't felt well in days and his visit to her chamber perked her up a bit. Their coupling made her feel even better. She rubbed the strange sore on her hand trying her best to remember how she hurt herself. Was she burned? No. Was she cut? No. This sore along with her sudden illness were both a mystery.

She smiled as she gazed down at Cenred. She didn't love him. Her kind was incapable of romantic love, but she did respect him and see him as a friend. For these reasons she stood against her father, acted against her ruthless sidhe nature, and gave up immortality in order to spare Cenred's life. She removed her enchantment from him and confessed all her secrets. She was amazed that he didn't kill her or at least banish her. Instead he kept her as a friend and a bedmate. Sophia kissed his lips and he began to stir.

Cenred woke up smiling, spoke in a gruff sleepy voice, "It's nice to see you're no longer cross with me."

She laughed, "I was only cross with you because of the way you treated me last Monday. You're usually gentle. Our coupling pleases me as much as it does you. But Monday you were brutal and demeaning. You did things that hurt and degraded me."

"Sophia no, I would never," He swore, sitting straight up in bed. "Who were you with on Monday?!"

"You milord! I swear," Her eyes grew wide and frightened. "Remember the night it stormed so heavy it flooded the street?"

"Yes I remember that stormy night and I did not come to your bed!" Cenred grew furious, "I was forcing myself on Hunith Monday because we hadn't discovered she was pregnant yet! I wasn't with you!"

"Milord I promise I have never lain with another!" She cried.

"There's no way I was in two places at one time," Cenred punched the headboard furious with her lies.

They froze at the sound of a ping. Something had hit the floor.

"What was that," He questioned.

She shrugged with tears in her eyes, "I don't know."

Cenred climbed out of bed at once. Without taking time to cover himself he retrieved the object: a crystal the size of an egg on a broken chain.

Sophia cried out, "See there's proof you were here. I snatched this from your neck when I was fighting you off of me."

Cenred shook his head in fury and disbelief, "I'm not certain but I think I just figured out how I was in two places at once. This looks like a transformation crystal." Cenred hastily dressed himself. "I must check with Gaius. If I am correct in believing sorcery was at work here, then the wearer of this crystal can take the form of whoever's blood it touches."

"But how would anyone attain your blood milord?"

"During weapons training accidents happen."

"This doesn't make sense," Sophia protested. "Wouldn't who ever it was have changed back the moment I snatched off the crystal?!"

Cenred told her, "If it was pitch black in the room would you have noticed?! Especially as frightened as you were."

Sophia clutched the covers over her naked breasts crying uncontrollably, "Oh gods he looked just like you. Am I to be executed for treason?!"

"Of course not," Cenred wrapped his hysterical lover in a warm embrace. "But I will kill the man who did this. Has anyone in particular been paying a lot of attention to you?"

She vigorously shook her head no, "I am but a lowly servant. I cannot speak against a man of his stature."

"I promise I won't allow him to harm you," Cenred vowed. "But this is treason I must know who he is! Is he one of my counsel men, guards, or elders?!"

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "I can't be certain of his guilt but that King who left yesterday could not keep his eyes off of me. He made me uncomfortable."

"Alined!" Cenred gripped the crystal. "So is that what's wrong with your hand?" He questioned with concern glancing over her bandaged fist. "Did you hurt yourself fighting off a man you thought was me?"

She shook her head, "To be honest I have no idea what's wrong with my hand." Her voice became slurred, woozy as the room began to spin. "I don't feel well."

Cenred gasped in shock as she fell back on the pillows, "Sophia! Sophia!"

He shook her but she refused to wake. Her eyes had rolled back in her head. Her skin was burning hot to the touch.

xXx

_Test 2: Humility_

Cenred felt like the ground had been snatched out from under him. His whole world was shaken by Gaius' news. The sore on Sophia's hand was called a chancre. Not only had Alined raped Sophia, he'd given her an incurable disease that would attack her brain and eventually be the death of her, a disease she'd unknowingly spread to Cenred; who at the moment was restlessly pacing the corridor in front of his wife's chamber door waiting for Gaius to emerge.

Cenred hoped, prayed, he hadn't unwittingly infected his wife. _I couldn't live knowing that I've harmed Hunith, and what would this mean for our unborn child?_

Cenred couldn't breathe as Gaius came from the room. His heart ceased to beat. After what seemed the longest pause of Cenred's life Gaius said, "I'm so very sorry Sire."

Cenred felt his whole world crumble. Tears filled his eyes, "Will my child survive? If he does will he be sick?"

"I can't be certain," Gaius admitted.

"And what of Hunith," Cenred cried out desperately. "Is she to share my fate?! Eventually going deaf, or blind, or insane?! Have you told her?"

Gaius shook his head no, "I thought it would be better to come from you Sire."

"I can't," Cenred backed away. "Not after I've finally gotten her to trust me. Not after at last I've gotten her to love me! She kissed me Gaius. We made progress and now she'll hate me forever."

Gaius grabbed the shoulders of his hysterical young Emperor, "It's time to be a man and admit the truth. The princess deserves to know she's sick. If you love her you'll be honest with her."

Cenred nodded, took a deep breath, and entered the chamber. An ecstatic Hunith leapt into his arms placing kisses all over his face. For a moment he considered waiting to tell her, he couldn't bear to rob her of her immense happiness.

"Happy fourteenth birthday my prince," She smiled joyfully. "The flowers were beautiful. I only hope you'll love my gift as much."

He forced a smile for her, "I'm certain I will, my love."

This didn't fool her one bit. Her grin began to fade as she noticed his grim demeanor. She slumped onto her bed, "I completely understand if you are upset over sending your mother away. We can bring her back if it pleases you milord."

She nearly gasped as Cenred climbed down on his knees at her bedside. _This can't be good. _"What troubles you milord that you would subject yourself to such a humble position at my feet? I implore you to rise Sire."

"No. This is where I belong, here at your feet," He solemnly confessed. "I have terrible news my princess." She looked down into his worried chestnut eyes put her hands over his as he spoke, "Sophia is sick."

"Your bedmate? Yes I heard. Is she alright," Hunith asked with concern.

"Gaius managed to break her fever so she's alright for now." Cenred replied and Hunith breathed a sigh of relief.

"But there's more," He continued. "King Alined used magic to take on my appearance."

Hunith shuttered with fear and disgust. Her eyes filled with tears, "That piece of slime didn't touch me did he?!"

"No milady," Cenred said. "But he did rape Sophia."

Hunith gasped. She was outraged that Alined would sink to such a low.

"He gave her a love sickness," Cenred confessed, a tear leaving his eye and trickling down his cheek. "This means I have it; which means you have it. I put you and our baby in danger. Please forgive me Hunith." He laid his head on her lap his tears soaking into her dress.

Hunith started to breathe heavily, rapidly. Her heart raced with fear for her family, especially for the life of her baby. A tear fell from her eye and landed on Cenred's cheek.

He pleaded, "Please slap me! Punch me! Do something. I deserve your anger, your contempt."

When her petrified lips finally brought forth sound she coughed out breathlessly, "This is my fault. If I hadn't told you not to touch me. If I hadn't told you to take a bedmate."

"Then It would've been you he raped instead of Sophia," Cenred looked up at her and assured. "Alined hates me. This was about hurting me. It's not your fault."

"Neither yours milord," She vowed. Her mouth opened in utter shock as her eyes fell to his face, so heavy with remorse. "Are you… crying Cenred? I thought you were incapable."

"I know you find it weak of me right?" He turned away in humiliation.

She turned his face back to her and said, "To shed a tear for good reason before the one you love is not weakness, but humility." She leaned forward her soft moist lips brushed his ear sending tingles up his spine. She confessed in a whisper, just as he'd done the day before, "I still love you."

Before either of them realized what was happening his lips were on hers, their tongues intertwined, licking and sucking as he laid her back on the bed. His hands tore at the golden broach that held up her toga until it gave way, placing sweet kisses on her now bare shoulder. He pulled the dazzling white robes down with ease baring the supple mounds beneath, slowly caressing a rosebud colored nipple with his soft wet tongue. She bit her lip to keep from moaning like a wanton hussy as he licked, suckled, massaged her breasts with his heavenly mouth. He really did know what he was doing. She reached over his back pulling the shirt over his head kissing his neck and his chest and his shoulder she smiled as a pleasurable groan escaped his lips. He gasped as her hand cupped his erection over the pants and soon she'd undid them stroking the bare magnificent shaft with her hand while his tongue slid back into her waiting mouth, kissing her until she was breathless and senseless with desire. His hands slid up her thighs pulling off the panties beneath and soon they laid skin upon skin. His hips pinned hers to the bed, his hard manhood pressed at the slit of her, feeling her slipperiness from here.

He looked down into her crystal blue eyes so full of need and lust and anticipation. He said, "There's nothing I want more than this but before we make love I have to know you won't regret this Hunith." She nodded anxiously, lustfully. "Am I a man yet in your eyes," he questioned breathlessly fighting his most basic instinct to push his hips forward and slide into her warmth. He yearned to fuck her senseless until she came so hard she'd never deny his love again but first he had to know, "Am I old enough for you? Or will you wallow in guilt and regret and shame for giving it up to me? I want to make you feel good but not if it will later make you feel bad."

She ached so badly for his love that a tear rolled down her cheek but she had to admit "I will harbor guilt if we do this."

He rose with a disappointed sigh, laid on his back next to her, both of them still breathing heavily as passion slowly faded.

"I'm so sorry," She said.

"Don't be," He assured her with a chuckle. "We're making progress."

They turned on their sides facing one another. She gave him a peck on the lips which turned into a full blown kiss that had him ready to thrust between her thighs, making love to her with long deep stokes. Cenred backed away breathlessly.

He confessed with a smile, "Hunith I love your kisses but I can't handle them right now. It took all the strength I had to climb off of you, and if you kiss me again we are going to hump. I promise you."

She laughed softly at his brutal honesty, "You're not one for tact are you?"

He laughed, "It's your fault for being so beautiful and making me love you so much."

"I love you to," She smiled wanting to kiss him once more but refrained knowing full well where that would lead them. Instead she assured him, "Do not worry for our child. He will be strong like his father."

Cenred smiled, "What makes you certain you're giving me a son?"

"I just know," Hunith smiled.

Cenred caressed her face and confessed with a heavy heart, "What Alined did means war. If I do not attack it will send a message of weakness and other kingdoms will see fit to attack us."

Tears welled up in Hunith's eyes, "I understand but don't dare get killed."

He smiled and placed his lips upon her cheek, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He left for war the day after his fourteenth birthday with his head held high and a token of love from his Princess tied to his armor. He was determined to destroy Alined as well as the wicked old religion that allowed Alined to commit such unspeakable evil.

Cenred was entirely unaware of how his sickness would affect him, that the disease would attack his mind. He would begin to hear whispers voices telling him to do awful things, and violence would be the only thing to quiet them…

xXx

_Present Day_

Cenred looked over to find Freya wiping away a tear.

She shook her head screaming on the inside. _Caesar isn't evil. He's brain damaged, insane by no fault of his own. Oh God's I've murdered an ill man._

Cenred rose on unsteady feet and extended a hand to her. "Come child," He crowed feebly. "If you want to hear the rest then I must tell you on the balcony. I am in dire need of fresh air."

She took his cold clammy hand and walked with him. They opened the elegant double doors and took a seat on the cool stones of the spacious balcony.

"Did your voices ever stop?" She questioned with a burdened soul and a heavy heart.

"That's funny you ask," Cenred said in a gravelly voice. "About a week ago my mind became so clear for the first time in many years. I'm not sure why but I'm glad for it."

Freya nodded with remorse realizing why he was suddenly so nice as of late.

She placed her hand on his gazing with guilt into his dying face as she said, "I want to know more. I want to know everything."

He nodded and put an arm around her shoulders and then confessed, "Test 3 Honor…"


	9. A Story about Love: Part 3 Honor

A Story about Love: The Three Tests of Emperor Cenred

Test 3: Honor

Cenred and his soldiers had stormed the isle of Britain. After a year and a half of combat and bloodshed he was this close to making it to Alined's kingdom. Cenred felt justified in going to battle though he wasn't entirely honest with Hunith about the reasons. He said he'd gone to defend the kingdom and that was true. But the main reason he'd gone was to defend her. No one would ever be able to harm his queen and endanger the life of his child and get away with it; not Alined or any other who practiced magic.

Late at night in his spacious private tent Cenred consorted with his General; the man with phenomenal military strategy who'd been responsible for many of their victories. Cenred could honestly say the General had kept him alive in this brutal and relentless world of war.

Fifteen year old Cenred lay in his cot that chilly night longing for home and his beloved Hunith, "You know my son, if he survived, is a year old now and I've never even looked upon his face. I don't even know his name."

The General, lying in the cot across the tent, jested with Cenred, "I hope you're not planning to keep us up all night with your homesick ridiculousness again. We're on the cusp of greatness. You'll have plenty of time to chase your brat around the palace."

Cenred laughed, "I did not go to war for greatness. I went for Hunith and my kingdom."

The General smirked and announced dramatically, "Well I went for greatness. I yearn to be remembered for all time."

"And you will my friend," Cenred assured him. "I thank you and Rome thanks you."

Cenred turned over and gave a nod of appreciation to the General who bore his exact image. The man no one else could see or hear but him.

"Do you trust me?" The General questioned.

"With my life," Cenred insured his twin.

"Good," The General grinned. "We leave at dusk for the pagan battlefront."

* * *

_Sophia's Plight_

Though sickness affects everyone differently it seemed to hit Sophia the hardest. She was human but had the heart of a fairy which happened to be a pure race of beings. Her body did little to combat the illness. She'd become frail and sickly due to her frequent fevers leaving her without an appetite. She'd gone blind and delusional. Most days she didn't even know who she was. Though most women could care less about their husband's former mistress Hunith saw fit to look in on the girl and at least try to keep her comfortable. Hunith entered Sophia's chamber happy to see she was sitting up in her rocking chair, even if her blind eyes were staring at nothing.

"She's having a good day," Aelfric informed Hunith. Tears came to his eyes. "Empress, words could not express how much I appreciate all you've done for my daughter."

"None sense," Hunith assured him. "Any friend of Cenred's is a friend of mine."

Aelfric kissed Sophia's forehead and left the ladies to gossip and catch up.

"Empress! Empress!" Sophia called ecstatically at the sound of Hunith's voice.

Hunith made her way across the room with a hefty basket of goodies, "I brought grapes. They're your favorite."

Hunith opened the drapes allowing the sunshine to warm the girl's skin. Then she began setting out the smorgasbord on the small table.

"No, allow me," Sophia insisted taking the wine bottle in her hand. She filled each goblet with her finger on the inside of the cups in order to tell when they were full.

"Why thank you," Hunith smiled.

"I'm the servant here, remember," Sophia smiled back.

"You are no such thing," Hunith insisted placing a hand over the girl's. "You are my friend."

"May we go outside today milady," Sophia asked, "I so long for fresh air."

Hunith assured her friend, "If you are feeling up to it. We'll go after lunch."

Hunith stayed in good spirits for the sake of Sophia but she knew the agonizing truth. Sophia would only get worse and she wasn't long for this world…

* * *

_The Mutiny_

Back on the battlefront the pungent odor of blood and entrails still poisoned the air as the surgeon finished wrapping Cenred's broken ribs. Earlier during the battle an enemy warrior had landed a brutal blow with a mace.

"How's that Caesar?" The medic asked.

Cenred let out a painful chuckle, "I'll live, though it doesn't feel that way."

"My advice is to sit out for the next few battles," The surgeon warned sternly.

"Not a chance," Cenred scoffed with a grin.

"I figured you'd say that," The medic smiled at his brave young leader. "You fought heroically milord."

Cenred gave a nod of thanks and the doctor left his tent. Once the medic was gone and the coast was clear the General appeared before Cenred.

Cenred sat up with an agonizing groan and admitted, "Another battle one. You are brilliant my friend."

The General took a bow graciously accepting the compliments, "Ah… But there is still work to be done."

Cenred glared upon his look alike with confusion, "We've defeated their army. We're done here. The path is clear to Alined's kingdom."

Without warning the General struck Cenred forcefully with a rock. As Cenred fell unconscious the General bound his wrists and ankles with rope. He tied a gag over Cenred's mouth.

"I control this body from now on," The General growled as he made Cenred a prisoner of his own mind.

A mutiny had taken place in Caesars head. The dark side had taken over, and the consequences would be severe. The General stepped out of the tent. The bustling camp of soldiers came to a halt.

The men snapped to attention, "Hail Caesar!"

The General stood before them chin up, chest out, hands clasped behind his back. He paced in a regal and stately manner, "We ride out for the Pagan village!"

"There's nothing but women and children there," Captain Uther Pendragon protested.

Lieutenant Thomas yelled, "I implore you Caesar to rethink your orders!"

"We must send a message that magic will not be tolerated from anyone," Caesar bellowed. "Those who refuse to convert from their wicked faith shall be executed!"

"Yes Caesar!"

* * *

_Inherently Evil_

Hunith walked through the vast library at the side of Cenred's stepfather Lord Bayard, who'd at last returned from his quest to discover his wife had been banished in exile. He was a rather stern-faced serious fellow with a no nonsense mentality; the type of man children ran from and coward behind the skirt tails of their mothers. Yes everyone feared him, everyone but Hunith. Lord Bayard ceased his steps and pulled two large dust covered scrolls from the vast shelves.

As they strolled over to a table Hunith said, "Thank you again for staying with me and my son even after my husband banished your wife."

Lord Bayard laid the scrolls out on the table and assured Hunith, "Cenred was my nephew, the son of my oldest brother, before I was ever Nimueh's husband. My allegiance lies with Caesar."

Hunith nodded, "How long have you known Nimueh."

"As long as I've known King Alined; all my life," He admitted as he pulled out a chair for Hunith.

As they took a seat Hunith couldn't help but ask, "What happen to Nimueh and Alined that made them so dark, so self-serving and evil?"

Lord Bayard's grim face lit up in a chuckle. He took Hunith's hand and said, "You are so good-hearted you honestly believe that there is good in everyone and if someone is a monster there had to be some devastating thing that made them that way, when the truth is some people are just _Inherently Evil_."

Hunith shook her head, "I don't believe that. Alined is cruel because of his sickness, and I'm not sure why Nimueh is wicked but there has to be a reason. There just has to be."

Lord Bayard shook his head at her sweetness, her naivety that blinded her to the true intentions of men, "This is exactly why I chose you to marry my nephew. I told Nimueh I'd picked you for your dowry and powerful alliance; but the truth is I picked you for your heart. I saw Nimueh's influence was turning Cenred toward the dark side. And while some people are inherently evil, I knew my nephew was not one of them. All Cenred needed was the right influence to push him in the right direction. So I chose you to guide him back toward the light."

"I thank milord for your faith in me but I am merely a woman," She said humbly. "I have no effect on Caesar's choices."

"I assure you my dear not only do you affect Caesar's heart, you are his heart," Lord Bayard vowed. "And though I know my nephew has likely put you through hell, I implore you for the good of the kingdom to stay strong. You don't know what darkness Caesar would be capable of if he ever lost his heart."

She nodded and solemnly vowed, "I will stick by him. Nothing but death can keep me from Cenred. But I refuse to believe that anyone is born evil. As with my husband, perhaps Alined and Nimueh merely need a good influence."

Lord Bayard snickered soon to educate the ever sweet Hunith who sometimes saw what she wanted to see in people rather than what was actually there, "Do you know that a decade before Alined even caught the love disease, you believe corrupted him, he cut the head off his brother in law so he wouldn't stand in the way as Alined brutally raped his own sister, because she was the only woman in the kingdom his father denied him. Even after he contracted the disease it never affected him because he used magic to ward off its symptoms. Believe me when I say Alined has been the same cruel, selfish, wealth, war, and glory driven bastard all his life and he'll never change."

Hunith gasped in horror and disgust, "No. No."

"Yes," Lord Bayard confessed. "And Nimueh had been a pampered wealthy noble all her life but nothing was ever enough for her. She wanted more. She coveted the throne. When my brother, Caerleon, came to court her he sensed something dark in her. For this reason he chose for his bride Nimueh's cousin and lady in waiting Annis; who was wise beyond her years, good natured, and kind. My brother, the emperor waited at the altar for a bride that never showed. He found his beloved Annis cold and dead with a poisoned chalice in her fist. She was still in her wedding gown as he wept over her corpse. Nimueh offered comfort and condolences to the heartbroken Emperor. She eventually fucked her way onto the thrown. I was just fourteen when they wed. Though she'd sworn to love my brother for all eternity she still saw fit to seduce me. I tried to tell Caerleon, my brother, my king, that his wife coveted me for her bed. He took her side and threw me in the dungeons. She came to visit me there, told me that she was the only way I wouldn't spend the rest of my days in prison. Though I am ashamed to admit it I took my brother's wife just once in order to gain freedom. Over a decade later clues began to surface about the murder of Caerleon's betrothed. We'd long since made amends so he talked to me about it. Caerleon apologized for ever believing Nimueh's lies over my truths and told me he was going to confront her. It was the last time I saw him alive. He suffered a sudden and unexplained death. Before my brother's ashes had blown from the burn pile Nimueh found her way from his cock to mine. She asked me to marry her. I only agreed so that my nephew would have at least one ally in the court. I know you don't agree with me marrying Cenred to you so early in his life and I know the age difference often bothers you, but I stand by my decision. It simply had to be done. Cenred was becoming more like his wicked mother by the day and if I waited any longer it would've been too late. Thirteen or not he needed to be a husband. He needed to be mentally, emotionally, and even physically loved by you."

Hunith's eyes welled up with tears as she saw the profound hurt in her father in law's eyes. Nimueh had torn their family apart, and for what: greed, glory, power or maybe none of those things. Maybe she just thrived on the chaos and misery of others. Hunith abandoned all royal etiquette and threw her arms around her father in law. He hugged her back sniffing to hold onto his tears from the memories of a murdered brother. He fought to keep in the tears of his own betrayal from the night he gave in to Nimueh's demands and took her body in the bed she shared with his beloved brother and king. Through all the pain and the heartache he held onto those tears determined not to let Nimueh break him. Not now. Not ever.

Hunith whispered to him amidst the embrace, "I know you feel guilty for having an affair with your brother's wife but you did what you had to in order to survive. Had you not survived my Cenred would've had no one. Thank you."

She felt him nod into her shoulder. He felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he poured out his heart before her gentle soul. At long last he could release all the guilt and shame and grief that had plagued his troubled mind. When his weary eyes finally released his tears they were of happiness rather than strife. Lord Bayard released Hunith and kissed her forehead. She gingerly wiped the tears he hadn't realized he'd shed.

He smiled, "You are a truly wonderful girl Hunith." He unrolled the scrolls and spread them out on the table. He informed her, "If you truly yearn to know how any human could be so evil the answer you seek may lie among immortals." He gave Hunith a watery eyed smile and a reassuring pat on the hand. Then he rose and left her to her studies.

Hunith read the scrolls feverishly. The legends told of a ruthless god obsessed with warfare, slaughter, and glory named Ares, known by the Romans as Mars. The fables also spoke of a corrupt goddess named Eris who thrived on causing chaos and discord. At first Hunith couldn't see what any of this had to do with her notorious foes, Alined and Nimueh, until she read further: _Every millennium or so the goddess of discord and the god of war will grow bored of Mount Olympus. They will seek out the womb of a mortal woman to bear them. Though they do not remember who they are while living on earth, their true evil nature never ceases come out. They will bring misery and chaos to all they touch during their mortal reign. _

Hunith shook her head and pushed the ancient scrolls away from her. Her heart sank with disbelief and pity for Lord Bayard. _My poor father in law is so distraught over what Nimueh's done to him, his brother, and his nephew that he honestly believes her to be immortal._

Hunith's heart began to pound, flutter and skip beats. She could feel her chest tightening as if the life was being squeezed right out of her. She gasped for air and uttered, "What's… happening to… me?"

She fell from her chair perspiring heavily. Grasped the table leg. She fought to pull herself off the floor. Pain tore through her chest. Shot across her back. _I can't possibly be having a heart attack! I'm only twenty-one years old! _Hunith made it to Geoffrey's desk before she fell to her knees gripping her chest.

"Milady!" Geoffrey hollered as she completely collapsed on the floor. He dropped to his knees at her side.

She called out through gasping breaths, "Get… Gaius."

He swept her up in his arms headed for the infirmary.

She whispered faintly as she struggled for air, "If the worst should happen tell Myrddin and Cenred… tell them…"

"I know Milady," Geoffrey assured. "And the worst will not happen. I promised Caesar I'd look after you and I always keep my promises."

Hunith smiled through her agony and her tears at her old friend. As the vision of him blurred and everything went black she realized she might cause him to break his promise…

* * *

_Take the Britain Child_

Cenred released a bunch of muffled squeals as he roused many hours later. It was cold enough to see his breath in the air. He could barely feel his fingers and toes. He scooted across the frost bitten grass praying the stone in his sight would be sharp enough to cut his restraints. His head was pounding. He couldn't remember a thing. _Why is the camp so quiet?! Where on earth has everyone gone?!_

Cenred took the small black stone. He used its sharpest edge to saw at the rope which bound his wrists. Once the last thread popped loose he quickly snatched down his gag, "Someone help me please!"

He snatched vigorously at his ankle restraints. At the point the last rope which bound him broke free the entire tent disappeared. The deserted base camp vanished. Cenred had recovered from his psychotic brake; opened his eyes in the middle of a Pagan village which was ablaze. Its charred and ruined structures consumed by leaping flames and barreling black smoke. The bodies of slaughtered women and children littered the streets. It seemed a nightmare. A horrifying nightmare from hell. He froze petrified amidst the chaos unable to scream or even breathe. His heart raced in sync with his thoughts. _This isn't real! It can't be real!_ But the tortured screams of the fallen spoke to the contraire. The smoke and ash stung his eyes and burned his nostrils rendering him unable to deny the truth. This savage and heinous slaughter was real, and he'd commanded the massacre. The blood drenched sword fell from his hand as he gazed upon the poor dead woman at his feet. The wail of complete terror that had been caught in his petrified vocal chords shredded the air at last. He fell to his knees at her side. An injured baby not older than his son wailed as she lay soaked in her mother's blood.

"Stop!" Cenred called to his soldiers. "Cease the attack!"

The soldiers ran to him, "You gave the orders Caesar."

Cenred shook his head horrified in utter disbelief, "Noooo!" He yelled as a soldier lifted a sword over the screaming infant. He tackled the man to the ground. Started to punch him. Cenred's soldiers grabbed him by the arms. They drug him away from his beaten comrade.

The tall stately captain yelled at his hysterical leader, "What shall we do with the child then?! She shall surely die without her mother; whom you had no qualms about slaying!"

Caesar pulled at his own hair unsure of what to do. The slaughter the General ordered on Cenred's behalf had to end but Cenred couldn't appear weak or fickle in front of his men. Cenred heaved to catch his breath and pulled himself together, "Take the Britain child. I'll need slaves for my household."

"What of the others?" Captain Pendragon bellowed. "If word gets out we'll be at war with all of Europe! We have to kill them now."

"No we don't!" Cenred yelled. "There will be no more killing of women and children! Take them all as slaves if you must. I'll free them once the fighting ends."

His men nodded at once. They shouted in unison, "Yes Caesar!" Then they rounded up the Britain slaves.

Cenred pointed to one of his soldiers who'd been shackled to a tree. A tall black man who was a high ranking officer.

Uther reminded him, "You had Lieutenant Thomas arrested because he refused to participate. He attacked you in defense of the villagers. But I beg you Caesar do not see his execution through. He has a daughter the same age as your son. Her name is Guinevere. Thomas has been a loyal comrade up till now. Do not make his daughter a bastard."

"Release him," Cenred ordered the soldiers at once. Then he addressed his most loyal and wise captain, "You Uther will govern and rule Ealdor once Alined falls."

"I am honored Caesar," Uther bowed respectfully graciously accepting his lordship over the vast kingdom. Total happiness filled Uther's eyes, "I only wish my dear wife had lived to see this day. I can't wait to tell my daughter Morgana that she's going to be a princess."

"And a beautiful princess she will make," Cenred assured his friend, keeping up a pleased appearance until Uther left.

Cenred shook his head in anguish, remorse, and shame as his men rounded up the slaves and treated the wounded_. I didn't leave home with the intention of taking slaves but after the General's massacre what other choice do I have…_

* * *

_The Prognosis_

"You'll be fine your majesty," Gaius said as Hunith lay in her chamber recovering.

"You are lying old friend," She smirked. "Please just tell me the truth. What's the prognosis?"

Gaius sighed deeply regretting his choice of occupation for the first time in his life, "I believe I've found a cure for the love sickness you and Caesar contracted but not for the damage it's already caused."

Hunith's face filled with concern, "What damage?"

"For some reason a disease that normally affects the brain targeted your heart," Gaius admitted. "The heart is like a pump Empress Hunith. There are valves that separate each chamber. Those valves keep blood moving in the right direction. Their like doors that prevent the back flow of blood. Your illness weakened your heart valves, causing them to malfunction. Now your blood does not flow as it should, and your heart has to work twice as hard."

"Can anything be done," She questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do all I can," Gaius promised. "But the damage to your heart is likely irreparable.

He hugged her tight as she began to sob uncontrollably, her tears soaking into his tunic.

He whispered into her hair, "I'm so very sorry your majesty."

* * *

_The Warning_

**Excruciating horrible death will come to whoever opens this cage. **This was the message displayed on the prison cell atop a rolling cart. Captain Uther Pendragon examined the small cell with a ponderous look. _It's empty except for its straw bedding. Yet I've never seen a cell so heavily locked up. This thing is like a fortress._

Uther called to Cenred, "Caesar, what do you make of this."

Cenred walked over with the baby in his left arm, "It certainly is peculiar. But I wouldn't recommend that anyone trifle with it. It may contain a curse from the old religion." At those words Uther and the other soldiers took a few steps back. Cenred informed them, "I will take it back to Rome untouched. Maybe Gaius will know what to do with it. No one touches this cage! Do we have an understanding?!"

"Yes Caesar!" The men shouted, not really having to be told. If there was even a possibility the prison cell was cursed they wanted no part of it.

Cenred left his men and returned to the campfire. It had been a month since the massacre and his days and nights were still haunted by the blood of the innocent. Just when Cenred thought he'd never again see happiness after what he'd done, he found it in the large doe eyes of the Pagan child he spared; a little girl he named Freya due to lack of knowing her birth name. She giggled joyfully as he rustled her sparse sprigs of dark hair. They sat being warmed by the leaping flames as he smashed the vegetables in his bowl of stew with his spoon. He wasn't sure how well the baby's four teeth would serve at grinding up her food, and he didn't want her to choke. Baby Freya clapped her hands together ecstatically as he gave her another spoonful of mushy stew.

"Mmm," the baby cooed joyously as she gummed the food and swirled it around in her chubby jowls.

This brought an elated grin to Cenred's face. Helping a child the same age as his own grow up was comforting in some way. He could watch her stages of development knowing that his child was doing the same thing.

"You're getting good at that," Uther commented taking a seat on the ground next to them.

Cenred looked at the messy baby and chuckled, "I think I got more food on her face than in it." He wiped her face clean and stood her up announcing ecstatically. "She has four teeth now and look what she can do Uther!"

Freya stretched out her tiny hands in Cenred's direction as she took five awkward wobbly steps toward him. She lost her balance. Fell on her bottom with a pout.

"Well done," Uther clapped and Freya's pout transformed to a gummy grin.

She climbed back to her feet and wobbled the rest of the way to Cenred. She fell into his arms. Her joyful giggles ringing throughout the air like heavenly bells.

Uther sighed with concern as he saw how close Cenred was becoming with the baby girl, "Caesar, this child will have questions one day. What are you going to do?"

"Lie like I've never lied before," Cenred admitted. "What else can I do? I can never tell Freya the truth about her family, and I can't bring myself to kill her in order to cover it up."

"I understand," Uther nodded. "But I beg milord just one question."

Cenred said reluctantly, "Ask away."

"Why did you order us to raid that village just to call off the attack?" Uther enquired.

Cenred looked down at his feet, "I'll just say I was not myself that day. But now I'm back."

Cenred peered into the distance at the small prison cell on top of the rolling cart. It held an evil man who bore his own image that no one could see but him.

The General yelled to Cenred, unbeknownst to everyone else, "If one of us dies we both do! Will you make your wife a widow? Your son a bastard? All to be rid of me!"

Cenred shook his head at the evil one. _What you made me do was unspeakable! I am going to lock you in the deepest darkest cave until Gaius invents a medicine to rid me of you!_

Cenred tuned out the screams coming from the cage; the voice that only he could here. He hoped and prayed his soldiers believed his lie about the curse and they would not tamper with the prison cell. Cenred held little Freya in his arms as she nodded off to the strong beat of his heart. He placed his lips to the sleeping child's forehead, "You are safe now little one. He will never hurt you again."

* * *

_The Storm & the Light in the Darkest Hour_

Three years later a blanket of gray clouds stretched across the sky as thunder rolled with the force of the gods. The rain poured. Lightening flashed illuminating the dismal skies as Hunith stood and watched the storm. These days were the absolute worst for her because the storm reminded her of her beloved. _My Cenred is like the storm in so many ways: Dark, chaotic, at times even destructive. Yet the crops, like my heart, begin to wither and die without the rain. There would be no life without a good storm and as such no happiness. Had he not taken me I wouldn't have brought forth life. Storms can be harsh and powerful. As such we ward them off, treat them like a plague. But after they are gone it is then that we realize just how much we needed them. I pray that you come home my mighty storm. Rain your powerful love upon me. Replenish my withering heart once more. _

Four year old Myrddin tugged at his mother's toga as she stood at the window with tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong mother," Myrddin asked gazing up at Hunith with his large florescent blue eyes. "Why are you sad?"

Hunith sniffed and wiped her tears, "Your poppa's eighteenth birthday is today. I only wish he was here to share it with us."

She gave Myrddin's hand a comforting squeeze to assure him she was alright. Then she turned back to the window to watch the thunderstorm. Hunith's breath caught in her throat. Her heart ceased to beat at the flash of silver and red in the distance; the approaching soldiers mounted high upon their horses…

**To be continued…**

**The **_**Honor**_** chapter was so very long I had to cut it in half. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-Embrasia-**


	10. Continued

_Honor Continued…_

Hunith and Myrddin bolted down the stairs as the company of soldiers trotted forward on their steeds.

"Empress!" Her maids ran after her.

When the child could not keep up she took him in her arms and ran with him. A chambermaid caught up to Hunith and relieved her of Myrddin as they met the mounted soldiers. Hunith's very heart leapt as she laid eyes on Cenred mounted high upon his steed. She couldn't breathe as he climbed off his regal black stallion. She barely recognized her husband. He was a full head taller than her now, built as solid as a brick house. His handsome face brandished a well kept beard which did little to hide his gigantic grin.

The rain had passed and the sun was finally beginning to peak out from behind the clouds. Hunith walked over to him and it seemed as if she was bringing the sunshine and warmth with her, and at that moment it was apparent to Cenred that Hunith had always been the light in his darkest hours; the only one capable of quieting the storm. She leapt into his arms and he swung her around with total happiness in his heart. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She'd spent five years never knowing when she'd receive news of his death, and at long last he'd returned to her.

After a long spell of just holding one another in sweet beautiful silence, their hearts beating as one, Hunith gazed up into his gorgeous brown eyes and said, "Happy eighteenth birthday my emperor."

He smiled as she touched the coarse black hair on his handsome face. She whispered between soft sobs, "I can't believe you are home. It feels like a dream. Prove to me you are not a dream dear husband."

Hunith blushed as Cenred grinned and cupped her backside with both hands. He pulled her soft warm body into his and leaned forward to brace her mouth. He kissed her hungrily passionately, his tongue caressing hers as he showed her how much he loved and missed her. She ran her delicate fingers through his dark tresses as she returned his loving affection, the two of them melting into their mind-numbing embrace. When at last they came up for air it was to the cheers and chants of obnoxious soldiers.

"It seems the Empress wants to give him his birthday gift early!"

"Bed her well Caesar!"

"Give her a laying worthy of an empress!"

Cenred laughed hysterically but Hunith could feel her cheeks growing warm with blood. So he yelled at his company of soldiers, "I will not have you humiliate my wife. I'll cut the tongue out of the mouth of the next man who makes a comment."

Silence fell over the crowd. Cenred gazed down at Hunith with a smile and asked, "Is that better?"

She nodded breathlessly swooning in the sound of his much deeper voice, mesmerized by the vision of him. She forced her eyes away from this tall dark Adonis and stammered, "There's someone I want you to meet."

It took all the strength within Cenred not to cry right in front of his soldiers, "My child survived?"

She nodded and walked over to the boy Hunith whispered to Myrddin, "Now remember how we practiced."

Cenred's heart stopped. He was speechless as little Myrddin approached him ceremoniously. The boy bowed respectfully and spoke in the small angelic voice of a child, "I am honored to make your acquaintance milord."

Cenred forgot and abandoned all the royal etiquette that had been drilled into him from the time he could walk. He took his son in his arms at once. One of the tears Cenred had fought to hold back escaped the prison of his lashes and trickled down his strong jaw as he at long last embraced his child.

When Cenred finally released Myrddin he said, "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Cenred walked over to Uther's horse and helped Freya down. Cenred smiled and told the girl, "Remember how we practiced."

Freya froze mid-step as she saw the most amazing pair of blazing blue eyes she had ever seen. She'd rehearsed for this meeting at least twenty times but the shear presence of this boy had rendered her speechless.

Cenred nudged her forward, "It's alright. He won't bite."

At last Freya curtsied to Myrddin ceremoniously, "I am honored to make your acquaintance milord."

Myrddin could feel his young heart skip a beat as he laid eyes on Freya for the first time. Her few wisps of dark hair had grown into a long beautiful main. Her large doe like eyes captured the very soul of him. Hunith felt her heart melt as Myrddin bent to kiss his little companion's hand.

Cenred knelt and instructed Freya, "You are to be my son's companion. Serve and respect him as you do me."

Freya nodded, her tiny red lips curving up in a smile, "Yes Caesar."

Cenred turned to Myrddin and informed him, "She is yours to command, but you should never take advantage. Always remember to be kind and fair."

"Yes Father," Myrddin said with a respectful nod.

"Very well now find her a chamber to live in; a very nice one," Cenred said with a pleased smile.

Myrddin took Freya by the hand the two of them smiling and laughing as they ran ecstatically to the palace. When Cenred first told Freya that he had a son of his own she was devastated, completely heartbroken. She thought she'd hate the boy. But now she was convinced she and Myrddin would be the best of pals.

Cenred rose and returned to his wife. As he saw the happiness on Freya's face he joked, "Well I suppose Freya's forgiven me. When I first told her I had a son she wouldn't even talk to me. She was so jealous and hurt she asked to ride home with Uther."

"Myrddin is going to have his hands full with that one," Hunith laughed. "She is lovely. I'll have my maids fetch her a hot bath and fresh clothing. Was she orphaned?"

Cenred swallowed hard, "Yes… something like that."

Cenred turned to his wife's maid and ordered, "Please feed bathe and clothe the children. And keep them away from the windows for a while."

"Yes Sire," The girl curtsied and gave Hunith a knowing smirk.

Hunith flirted boldly with her husband, "And just why is it the children can't come to the windows Milord?"

Cenred grinned slyly and bit his bottom lip, "I don't want them to see what I'm about to give you. It might damage them for life."

"Oh really," She flirted with intrigue.

Cenred embraced her from behind wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She swooned as he leaned forward and kissed the side of her face not giving a damn that he smelled like man sweat and horses from his long journey home. He could have her right out on the soft green lawn, still filthy from his trip, like a barbarian savage pounding her with pure animal lust until she'd given him all he needed, until he became so overwhelmed by lust and passion and wanton pleasure that he'd groan her name and spill his nectar vowing to never look upon another woman. Or if he preferred she would wash his body massage his muscles and once he was relaxed they would make sweet gentle love as she gripped the silk sheets crying out his glorious name with every magnificent orgasm he rained upon her, with her body still trembling in lust and pleasure she would vow to love him and no other.

Hunith snapped out of her erotic fantasies of being ravished by her husband like an animal as Cenred snapped his fingers. There was a ruckus. Two guards drug a prisoner forward. The man's hands were bound behind his back. This was not at all what Hunith expected or wanted in a gift.

"Cenred!" Hunith's hands flew to her mouth, "What are you doing?!"

Cenred stormed over. He snatched the hood from the prisoner's head, baring Alined's face.

"Kneel you dog!" Cenred ordered.

Alined glared at Hunith as if she was lower than a cockroach and gave an arrogant scoff. "Never."

Cenred planted a harsh boot on the back of Alined's leg. The scoundrel fell to his knees with a painful howl. Cenred walked back over to his wife. He placed a dagger in her trembling hand and guided her up to the prisoner.

Cenred instructed her plainly as if killing was as simple and easy as a cooking recipe, "It might be easier for you to slit his throat. You'd have to push the blade very hard in order to pierce his heart."

The shocked and terrified Hunith looked back over her shoulder at Cenred. Wondering just how many he might have slain in order to make him this way: dissociated, void of empathy. "No. No." Hunith uttered.

Alined laughed out loud, "Cenred you know you aren't going to pass up a king's ransom to kill me. I'm worth a fortune."

Hunith pushed the dagger away and placed a gentle hand upon her husband's cheek as she said, "Cenred I have always appreciated your chivalry but an apology, a simple show of remorse, from this evil bastard will suffice. I don't have to take his life."

"Suit yourself," Cenred said with a smile and a shrug. He retrieved a small ax from one of his soldiers. He yanked Alined up by the collar, stood him on his feet. One hand clutching the lightweight ax the other clutching Alined's throat Cenred yelled in his face, "You will apologize to my wife or I will cut out your arrogant heart!"

"I will do no such thing," Alined snapped. "This whore is beneath me! As are you!"

Cenred thought for a moment. _It would be wise to spare him and accept the ransom. The war hit us hard financially and Hunith doesn't want to see him die. Mother once said there was no room for love on a royal court. For love causes emperors to make bad decisions. _Cenred's lips curved up in a thoughtful smile. _I couldn't agree more…_

Time seemed to freeze in that instant. Hunith found herself unable to breathe as she saw the ax blade swishing through the air. Even her screams could not drown out the crack and splinter of Alined's rib cage as it gave way to the heavy steel blade. Alined spun, fell, collided with the earth screaming the whole way down. Cenred dropped at his side and placed the ax on the blood soaked grass. Cenred retrieved a hunting knife. Alined's face twisted in agony, but his gasping lips brought forth no sound as Cenred sawed away at his chest. Peeling back each ghastly layer. Tossing aside splinters of bloody white bone. Until at last Alined's evil eyes fell closed and Cenred held a fist size dark red mass.

Hunith stood trembling in complete shock. Cenred walked over to her and said, "I am no Gaius but I believe this is it." He placed the warm wet organ in her quivering hands. It was much firmer than she expected, heavy like one big tough muscle.

Cenred whispered humbly, "Hunith, as a token of my love please accept this heart. Mine already belongs to you."

Hunith shook her head in disbelief murmuring, "You killed a man. You killed a man out of pride."

"No," Cenred closed his hands over hers, the two of them holding their enemy's heart as one. "I killed that soulless sack of wine because he harmed and disrespected you. I did it for love and _Honor_."

xXx

_The Betrayal_

Once Hunith's initial shock wore off she was abundantly appreciative of Cenred's gift to her. He had justly defended her honor, rather than free an evil man for sake of filling his coffers with gold.

Hunith whispered to her adoring husband as they walked the vast corridor arm in arm, "We are trained from birth to dread the storm but sometimes a little rain is just what we need. And though I appreciate you giving me the heart of my enemy your heart will always be more than enough. So I am going to pass on my gift to someone who needs it, because I have all I need in you."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hunith smiled wistfully up at him, "I believe so."

The two of them approached Sophia's chamber door. They knocked soundly. The door creaked open.

"It's a bad day," Aelfric warned Cenred and Hunith with tears running down his face.

"No it's a good day," Cenred informed him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Aelfric looked upon his poor sick daughter babbling incoherently as she tossed and turned in bed, "With all due respect sire I fail to see how. Sophia burns with fever and hasn't been able to keep any food down for days. Gaius said she won't make it through the night."

Hunith gave him a leather pouch.

Aelfric accepted the gift anxiously, "Is this a cure?"

"Even better," Hunith informed him. "Sophia said the gates of Avalon will not open for anything less than the heart of a mortal prince. Well how about the heart of a king? At long last you are going home Aelfric!"

"You got the bastard?!" Aelfric cried. "You got the monster that did this to my baby?!"

Cenred nodded, "When the two of you return to paradise where you belong, and Sophia is restored once again to a glorious fairy you tell her that we got him."

Aelfric hugged both Hunith and Cenred so tight they could barely breathe, not caring at the moment if he'd be thrown in prison or the stocks for his inappropriate conduct.

When Aelfric released them he smiled through his tears and said, "You were right Sire. It's a very good day."

When darkness fell the kingdom celebrated the emperor's return as well as his eighteenth birthday. It was a massive celebration that would carry on for a fortnight. The aroma of the magnificent feast wafted throughout the palace. Every cup was filled with wine. Ecstatic couples danced ceremoniously to the harmony of elegant leers, flutes, and harps.

Cenred sat before the glorious feast surrounded by numerous dignitaries and nobles. He grasped a chalice in one of his fists and Hunith's dainty hand in the other. The two of them making polite conversation and graciously accepting gifts. Cenred brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed Hunith's knuckles as he admired the way the golden cords wrapped about her sparkling toga brandishing tantalizing curves.

Cenred grinned like the devil himself and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Are you trying to kill me Hunith? That dress fits like a second skin."

She shrugged innocently, "Whatever do you mean Milord?"

"You know exactly what you are doing," He smiled impatiently. "I hope that gown is not a favorite of yours. I will rip it off your luscious body if it proves difficult."

"Milord," Hunith turned to hide the dark red blush on her cheeks.

He grinned and shifted uncomfortably once more. _Hunith has certainly filled out over the years. The one thing I must agree with the vile Alined about is that motherhood indeed agrees with the princess. _Cenred's eyes fell to the beautiful neck that, just as on their wedding night, had been beguiling him all this time would she allow him to love her? Would he at last be old enough?

And soon he received his answer as her supple wet lips grazed his ear, "Tonight."

Cenred's eyes grew as round as saucers. He would've sworn his heart stopped in that moment. No one word had ever given him more satisfaction as it echoed over and over in his disbelieving mind.

He had to make certain, "Tonight?"

She nodded with a hungry gaze, "Tonight."

Cenred escaped with his wife for just a moment holding her close on the beautiful stone balcony. Rather than the traditional robes topped with a crown of golden leaves Cenred was dressed from the neck down in black leather. Hunith had to admit that black was truly his color. He looked good enough to eat. Hunith closed her eyes and breathed him in, the warm embrace of her husband's leather clad arms blocking the cool wind that nipped at her exposed skin. Every twinkling star was out in the heavens on this festive night.

They watched from high above as Aelfric carried his daughter through the tall grassy meadow. Aelfric could already see the beautiful blue sprites and nymphs frolicking gracefully over the surface of the Lake of Avalon. But to Hunith and Cenred it just appeared a lake. The only thing out of place was how Aelfric now stood weightlessly atop it. He stood his daughter up. With a bright dazzling flash the heart in Sophia's frail hands disappeared, and with it so did her suffering. She looked radiant, happy again as she waved good bye to Hunith and Cenred. They waved back, their hearts leaping with happiness as Sophia and her father vanished before their eyes.

Cenred looked down into Hunith's dazzling blue eyes and confessed sadly, "Most husbands would bring their wives jewelry and flowers after such a long absence; not the brutally sliced out heart of an enemy. You deserve better Hunith. I'm sorry I'm not normal."

Hunith smiled and kissed his lips, "Who's to say what is normal?"

Cenred hugged his wife tight and kissed the top of her head. He spoke into her sweet strawberry smelling hair, "Most times I envy your good nature."

"You shouldn't," She spoke into his chest. "I wouldn't have been able to cut any man's heart out, no matter how rotten he was. And because of that I would've condemned an innocent girl and a friend to die an excruciating horrible death. It was not my nature, but yours milord, that saved a girl's life and gave that family of fairies a second chance."

He smiled at her unrelenting reassurance of him, brightening his life like a ray of golden sunshine. He gave her the same devouring look he did in the banquet hall.

Hunith smiled bashfully feeling naked all of a sudden, "May I trouble milord to return to your guests, and give me an hour to prepare?"

"As milady wishes," He lifted her chin, bent to place a tender and loving kiss upon her lips.

It was just past 1:00am when Cenred's birthday bash finally wound down. Soon the last stragglers had left the elegant ballroom.

Cenred's own mother had beaten and degraded him. His own cousin once plotted to assassinate him. Yet neither of those betrayals combined hurt more than finding Hunith's chamber empty. Her wardrobe was bare. Her drawers cleaned out. She'd taken everything even Myrddin and Freya.

Cenred stood in the now vacant banquet hall before the massive gift table. He'd dismissed his servants and told them to clean up after the party tomorrow. For now Cenred needed to be left just how he felt, completely and utterly alone. He felt as cold and empty as the ballroom he stood in. He forlornly opened his presents in a bit of a trance. _I couldn't have been easy to love. For gods' sake, I forced myself on her thirty times. I can understand why she left me, but what I will never forgive her for, what I can never comprehend, is why she would lead me on all night just to leave me out in the cold…_

A tear trickled down Cenred's cheek. He punched the table so hard the blast echoed throughout the vast empty chamber. His hand ached and yet he invited the pain, grateful to feel something other than heartache and betrayal. Lord Bayard approached from behind and put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Cenred turned to him and said, "She even took the kids! I've never felt more alone in my life."

"You are not alone," Lord Bayard assured him. "I found this in her chamber. It slipped off the table and fell behind the nightstand."

Cenred sighed and reluctantly accepted the note, not really in the mood to read Hunith's Dear John letter, and yet he needed to. He popped the wax seal:

_My Dearest Cenred,_

_Please understand that I could not have you touch me in the room I was violated in thirty times. For this reason I moved to the chamber down the hall, number five. Also I sent the children to stay with my cousins in the country so we wouldn't be interrupted. _

_With all my love,_

_Hunith_

Cenred bolted from the ballroom without saying good bye to his uncle. Whizzing down the corridor past idling servants. He raced up the stairs taking two at a time. He pounded on the door that brandished the Roman numeral V. Hunith answered wearing nothing but a large red bow; which only covered the essentials. She felt the breath go right out of her as Cenred squeezed her tighter than a boa constrictor.

When he finally released her she gave him a playful poke to the chest, "You are late Sire. I said to meet me in an hour. It's been two."

He grinned at her positively elated, "A thousand apologies milady. I stopped to open a few birthday presents."

"Well you forgot one," She chimed and twirled around in her bow.

"No I was just saving the best one for last," He puckered his beautiful lips and whistled.

"I supposed I'll forgive your tardiness," She jested. "I did sort of cost you a king's ransom." Her smile faded. Her look turned serious, "I do pray I didn't hurt the kingdom."

"You are worth a hundred kings' ransoms," Cenred confessed dreamily as he gazed upon her lovely face. "Besides, the birthday gifts I received more than made up for it."

Hunith breathed a sigh of relief smiling wistfully up at his handsome face. She placed her hands at the back of his neck. His hands slid over her strategically wrapped bow to the small of her back pulling her forward, dipping to lift her. One strong manly arm supporting her legs and the other supporting her back he carried his wife, his love, to bed. With the covers already turned down he laid her on the cool sheets.

Hunith shivered as he undid the straps on his leather shirt. With trembling hands she helped to peel it off his broad shoulders and soon it was on the floor with the rest of his coverings. He laid beside her and placed a sweet kiss upon her neck. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

He asked with concern, "Are you frightened of me?"

"A little milord," She admitted. "It's just that every time we've done this it was so painful."

"This will be different. I will not hurt you," Cenred grinned devilishly. "Unless you ask me nicely."

She giggled and pulled him down into a kiss, her lips parting, granting him entry to her waiting mouth, his tongue sliding inside licking and sucking while she matched him passionately. When they came up for air she moaned softly as he covered her neck in hot wet kisses caressing her body as he did this, taking a shocked breath as her delicate hand found its way to his shaft. She sent pleasurable tingles up his spine as he reveled in her touch.

He dipped low pulling the ribbon lose with his teeth admiring the flare of her hips, the lovely indent of her waist, her beautiful round breasts, an ocean of dark tresses spilled out on the pillows. His desire grew as hard as the marble which composed his palace as he lay mesmerized not knowing where to start.

Hunith took his hand and assured him, "You are beautiful Cenred, a god, how could I not want a piece of you?"

She spread her legs just so, placing his hand between them, sliding one of his fingers into her warmth allowing him to feel her wetness; letting him know that she wanted, needed his love tonight. His jaw clenched with anticipation at the feel of her tight slippery core unsure of how he would fit inside her without causing pain. She gasped as two of his fingers now stroked her womanhood trying to make room for himself, trying to keep his promise about not hurting her. His lips lowered upon her gasping lips her wanton moans trapped within his passionate kiss as he gently caressed her from the inside. His head lowered to her breasts the nipples perking as he swirled his soft wet tongue around them teasing and nibbling gently as she gripped his black tresses. He kissed and suckled her mounds sliding his fingers out of her wetness to tickle the sensitive bud between her lower lips. Her heart racing, her body tingling, she pushed his hand away to keep herself from cumming; refusing to appear wanton before than man she loved.

"I want to be one with you," She whispered refusing to be further delayed, her voice heavy almost lustful.

"I want to taste you Hunith," Cenred whispered breathlessly in her ear, "Please let me taste you. Allow me to please you first. It may still hurt if I enter you now."

"I don't care," Hunith vowed. _You're hung like a horse. It'll hurt regardless._

"As you wish Milady," He grinned eagerly as he crawled over her lowering his strong body atop hers. She gripped the muscles at his back bracing herself to take him in, shutting her eyes tight as she felt the stiff head of his manhood at her threshold but the thrust didn't come. She opened her eyes to find him gazing down in wonder; he wanted to fuck her so bad his cock ached for relief. He could barely think as he anticipated the stroke that would make them one and yet he had to know, "Hunith, my love, my goddess, am I a man yet in your eyes?"

She gingerly caressed his face, a tear leaving a beautiful blue eye as she said, "Cenred, my love, you are so much more than a man in my eyes."

He placed his lips upon hers kissing her sweetly as he gently slid into her as slowly as possible until he was fully sheathed and at last they were one. She was amazed by his gentleness there was a great deal of pressure but little pain. She gripped the pillows to keep herself from scratching his back as he delivered ecstasy with each and every long deep stroke, sliding in and out of her as manly groans escaped his lips, "Hunith… Oh my gods… oh my gods."

She gasped in shock as he delved into the belly of her. _Oh gods it feels as if he's in my rib cage. _Hunith slid up the bed freeing herself from the pressure of his reach.

He grinned and chased her up the bed whispering in her ear, "Embrace the pain my love and I promise it will go away."

"Milord," She cried out her nails raking across his back as he held her to the mattress making her take all of his love, stroking between her thighs with a smooth and fluid rhythm her soreness transforming to sweet wanton pleasure.

They melted into a steamy kiss as her hips moved in rhythm with his, her fingers gripping his firm buttocks as he began to thrust into her with vigor and lust and need and above all else love. He gasped and nearly spilled his seed at the feel of her hips working eagerly beneath him. She grew nervous, ashamed of her behavior, as she witnessed the shock on his face.

"It's okay my love," He whispered. "I am here to serve you."

He turned them over and placed his back to the cool headboard, took her by the hips guiding her upon his manhood, his hands sliding up her beautiful womanly back glistening with a light sheen of perspiration, her soft naked breasts sliding against his rippling chest. The coarse curls at the base of his desire brushing and tickling her aching womanhood until she could no longer fight her desires. She moved lustfully upon his lap abandoning her ladylike demeanor as passion mounted, fire building up inside of her, her loins needing wanting begging for a sweet beautiful release, "Oh my Gods Cenred, Oh my Gods."

His head lolled back in ecstasy as she rode him like a thoroughbred stallion covering his neck in kisses and nibbles torturing him with pleasure until he gripped her ass and pushed up into her fucking hard as she held onto his sweat laden shoulders for dear life, crying out her husband's name as she came harder and longer and more passionately than she ever thought possible and soon he convulsed and gasped shooting his sweet warm nectar into her; the two of them holding one another breathlessly in a sweaty satisfied heap.

Hunith smiled ever so slightly as a storm began to brew outside, the gray clouds barreling in, the thunder rumbling hard enough to send shivers up her spine.

"I love you Cenred," Hunith kissed his lips sweetly, and then rested her head upon his shoulder as she gazed out the window watching the storm, ever pleased and abundantly grateful to the gods it had finally rained.

"I love you Hunith," Cenred confessed thanking the gods to have his sunshine at last; the majestic beautiful glow that always brightened his darkest hours. _Our relationship is anything but a fairy tale my Hunith. We've faced war, disease, insanity, scheming in-laws, and corrupt kings. It is not a love story by far. But as sure as I live and breathe you are the heart of me; which makes ours a story about love…_

xXx

_Present Day_

Freya stood at the banister, her long tresses dancing in the cool wind, as tears pricked at her eyes. She gazed up at the stars overhead with long forgotten memories tearing a hole in her heart, "Now I remember everything; the way I was so accustomed to drifting off to the beat of your heart, that when you brought me here I could not sleep unless you held me in your arms and read me a story. I recall the day I ran from you screaming because I didn't recognize you after you'd shaved. And then you vowed to never go entirely beardless again. Empress Hunith died when I was just a girl of seven. Then you changed. I was your ward; like your daughter! This chamber you gave me tonight once belonged to me! After your wife's ashes had blown from the burn pile you made me a slave like all the others. You cast me out of this chamber as well as your heart! Have you nothing to say for yourself?!"

Freya whipped around. He was slumped over on the balcony. She screamed. Tears cascaded over her face. "Caesar! Caesar!"

His skin was pale and beaded with perspiration. His lips and fingertips were blue. She could see nothing but the whites of his eye, which were closer to bloodshot red at this point. She knew at least a part of him yearned to kill her and yet the site of him like this was horrifying, devastating. He'd enslaved her, murdered her parents. Cenred was indeed the great Satan; but Freya, like sweet gentle Hunith, was no killer. Cenred's death would haunt her forever.

Freya shook him desperately, "Wake up you bastard! If you love me at all you'll say something! Anything! Please… Please…"

At last he gurgled an incoherent response but his skin felt like ice.

"My Gods! Somebody help me please!" Freya screamed.

Soon her body sped ahead of her mind. Without even thinking she shoved her finger down Cenred's throat. He coughed, gagged, and threw up the poison along with his dinner. He made a few more incoherent ramblings. Freya leapt to her feet. She grabbed the hefty stick. Swung it with all her might striking the gong that hung from the ceiling.

She ran back to Cenred and placed his unconscious head on her lap. Waiting for the guards to burst through the doors. She implored him with choked sobs, "I'm… here... Stay with me."

She tried to wake him once more but he didn't move. His chest did not rise and fall with breath. She could hear the approaching cacophony. It grew louder. Louder. And then Armed soldiers burst through the doors.

"He's here!" She called.

They followed the sound of her voice. One soldier ran to retrieve Gaius. The other's each grabbed a heavy limb and lifted Caesar onto the bed.

"Is this how you found him," Asked Helios, the newly appointed Captain of the guard.

Freya nodded wiping her tears. Helios and the guards stripped Cenred's coverings so that Gaius may examine and treat him swiftly. Helios bent to place an ear to Cenred's chest. The large dark-skinned man shook his head with a distraught look.

"Well?!" A frantic Frey demanded answers. The other guards were desperate to know the answer as well.

"Wait outside," Helios ordered her in avoidance of an answer."

"Is there a heartbeat or not?!" Freya's tears streaming as she refused to back down. Refused to be turned out of her own chamber without answers.

At that moment Gaius burst through the door, and Helios had no choice but to admit, "He's dead…"

**Thank you for bearing with me through the flashbacks. Please tell me which was your favorite of Cenred's Three Tests: Courage, Humility, or Honor? **

**-Embrasia-**


	11. The Roman Numeral V

The Roman Numeral V

How could just two words shatter Freya's entire world 'He's dead'? Her vocal chords were paralyzed. Her petrified feet nailed to the floor. As she stared at Cenred's pale cold body Helios' awful words repeating over and over and over again in her disbelieving mind.

"He's dead…"

"He's dead…"

"He's dead…"

Gaius pushed past the enormous guard, "As acting physician I'll be the judge of that." Freya waited breathlessly, her heart pounding so hard she thought her breastbone would shatter as Gaius examined Cenred for any sign of life at all.

The physician checked Cenred's wrist, his throat, his chest, and finally two places no one else would've thought to check: behind the Emperor's knee, and lastly his inner thigh right below the groin. "There's a pulse it's just very shallow."

The crowded room released one big collective exhale as the doctor went to work immediately. Gaius gave Cenred a remedy in hopes of starting his breath back. Freya's heart leapt as Cenred's chest rose with a gasp. But his eyes did not open. Helios was awestruck, entirely discombobulated as he witnessed a bit of color returning to Cenred's skin.

Gaius assured the guard, "It was an honest mistake. It takes a trained hand to detect a pulse so faint. How do you think people get buried alive on accident? We call them dead-ringers."

Helios nodded with the doctor's reassurance and ordered his subordinates, "Retrieve the prince at once!"

Freya, at last finding herself able to speak, asked the physician, "Is he going to make it?"

Gaius confessed, "Caesar appears to have either had one too many drinks, or overdosed on opium, or been poisoned. If he hadn't thrown up he'd be dead already."

Freya breathed a sigh of relief that her unlikely shot in the dark had at least done some good, "So he's going to make it then?! Look he has color again."

"But it's the wrong color. Look carefully. He's yellow almost orange," Gaius shook his head, "Vomiting only bought Caesar a few hours. Whatever poisoned him is still destroying his liver. That's why he's jaundiced."

Freya's voice cracked under the weight of her emotions, "He going to die."

Gaius nodded regretfully, "I only know of one remedy that could rid the body of toxins fast enough to save his liver as well as his life and I haven't the ingredients to make it."

"What are you missing," Freya questioned desperately.

"A flower that hasn't grown in this region in over a decade," Gaius explained.

"Then where does it grow," Helios called. "I'll take a party to retrieve it."

"The nearest place it grows is three long days ride each way. Caesar would be long dead before then," Gaius said regretfully.

Frey fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Helios picked her up carrying her across the massive chamber. He laid the hysterical girl upon the lounge. As Gaius and Helios debated over who should tell Myrddin that his father was as good as dead, Freya remember a vital part of Cenred's story. Something Hunith had said when she stood up to the wicked Nimueh: _'__I know my husband, my dear Cenred, picked every last flower and weed herein. I will dry these beautiful flowers and keep them on display so that I may treasure them always even the dandelions.'_

Freya called out to Helios, "Was Empress Hunith's chamber ever cleaned out."

"Are you jesting," Helios snapped. "Caesar considers that room a shrine. No one is even allowed to go in there."

"That's good," Freya turned to Gaius and asked. "Does the flower you seek have to be a fresh one? Or will a dead one suffice?"

"Actually a dried one would be better," Gaius raised a brow at her unusual questions. "Why do you ask?"

Freya admitted, "I may know the location of a sixteen year old bouquet. It's a long shot but the flower you seek may be among the ones Caesar long ago gave to his wife."

She snatched Helios by the hand and ran out the door with him. As they hurried up the stair she said, "If Caesar indeed treats this room as a shrine then he's the only one with a key. He can't tell us where it is and we don't have time to look for it. Do you think you can break down the door?"

"Yes," Helios said as they skid to a stop before a chamber brandishing the Roman numeral V.

Helios rushed the door. Gave it a hard shoulder. His second mighty hit made the door fly open. Freya ran in. She whipped around in all directions.

"There!" She grabbed the vase of dried flowers. Then they hurried back to Gaius.

Gaius had been preparing the rest of the remedy as he waited for the missing ingredients. He looked up as the door flew open.

Freya ran in she dumped the crunchy flowers out on the bed, "Are any of these it?"

Gaius picked through the pile. Smelling the flowers, examining petals and stems for what seemed an eternity.

After the longest pause of Freya's life the physician said, "This one. It's a good thing the stems weren't trimmed. I'll need the whole flower."

Helios said, "Now that he's going to live it's time I got to work finding out who wanted him dead. I have some questions for you slave girl."

He got no response. Helios whipped around. She was gone.

Freya fled the castle. She ran toward the sea as the cold air chilled her. The night was silent. Not so much as the hoot of an owl in the distance. The only sounds were that of the approaching troop of soldiers hot on her trail.

"She's There!" A voice yelled in the darkness.

Four guards appeared at the end of the alley. She skid to a stop and ran back the other way. Three guards appeared at the opposite end. She was sandwiched. Trapped. They closed in on her. Bumps rose on her skin. Her blood turned to ice. She screamed and fought as a man as great in stature as Helios grabbed hold of her. Another brute covered Freya's mouth and nose with a scrap of cloth heavily saturated with a compound of hogswort and phillarian. She struggled, thrashed about violently as the chemicals invaded her airways. Her body went limp. Her wild eyes fell shut as she drifted out of consciousness. The enormous man tossed her over his shoulder and the seven of them took her away…

* * *

Freya roused not long later expecting to be in a prison cell staring at the hollow black eyes of Helios. Instead she woke up in a cozy bed to the blazing blue eyes of the man she loves. Myrddin was dressed strangely, like a commoner, in black britches. A red shirt peeked out from underneath his plain brown waist coat. A blue scarf tied around his neck. His image was blurry at first before eventually coming into focus. She sat up at once. Threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

As her tears of relief ran onto his jacket he whispered, "We're on a ship destined for the Britain isle. I'm sorry my guards had to drug you. They said you ran from them and fought. It was the only way they could subdue you and prevent us from getting caught. There is a young king who truly cares for Guinevere. As such his kingdom is the only one willing to harbor us. His name is…"

"Arthur," Freya finished his sentence remembering the words of Daniel.

Myrddin gave her an intrigued look, "I guess news of this new kingdom has traveled swiftly. They're calling it Camelot."

Myrddin took Freya's hand and explained, "Gwen and I only agreed to the marriage because we knew our wedding night would be the only time we would be left alone for long enough to escape. I wanted to tell you what we were planning so badly but my father is not a stupid man. If your grief over my marriage wasn't genuine he would've seen right through us and the plan would have been foiled."

"I understand," Freya assured him gingerly caressing his face.

He closed his eyes swooning in her heavenly touch. She quickly withdrew her hand as she remembered the harsh reality of the situation, "You belong to another."

Myrddin confessed, "I didn't consummate my marriage. Which means Geoffrey can still grant an annulment."

"Thank god," Freya said tearfully hugging him again. I thought I'd lost you forever.

Myrddin shook his head, "And I thought I told you that if I broke your barrier we can never go back. Guinevere may be destined to be the greatest queen the world has ever known, but she is not destined to be my wife."

Freya found herself speechless, breathless, as Myrddin pulled out a tiny gold band. He climbed down on his knees at her bedside, looking up into her beautiful brown eyes as he said, "Will you marry me Freya?"

Her tears flowed as she coughed the words, "A thousand times yes."

He rose and wrapped his arms around her as they sealed their betrothal with a loving and passionate kiss.

**Thank you for reading chapter 11 :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

As the magnificent dawn broke outside of the ships round windows, making the vast sea sparkle like the heavenly stars Myrddin removed the lid from a good size box. He pulled out a gown of the finest purple silks and velvet and passed it to Freya.

"An engagement present from Gwen," He said.

Freya put the beautiful gown up against her. Myrddin smiled with total happiness in his heart and confessed dreamily, "You look like a princess."

"I'm not," Freya said with guilt and shame. "I can't take this."

"Freya I don't understand," he said as she passed the gown back to him along with her engagement ring.

"You keep doing all this for me," She cried. "I don't deserve it."

"I want to," He insisted, his brows furrowed with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Freya admitted tearfully, "I made an attempt on your father's life."

Myrddin's eyes grew large. All the color drained from his slender face. But the silence was soon broken with a hearty chuckle from him, "You and everyone else. You had the most cause to kill him."

Freya snickered as he slipped the ring back on her finger. He passed her the beautiful purple gown and said with a warm smile, "Here please you'll look wonderful in it."

xXx

Freya donned the finest dress she had ever laid eyes upon; its fine fabric feeling like a gentle caress upon her skin. She pinned her gorgeous dark locks up in a graceful and elegant do with just a few wavy tendrils sweeping her lovely color bones. Then she ventured up stairs as the enormous ship sailed the beautiful ocean. She froze as her feet reached the deck. This wasn't a private breakfast at all. All the slave girls from the palace were there along with a handful of Myrddin's guards, and of course all the sailors. All were dressed up. The whole ship was decorated, festooned with flowers and ribbons. A long table with a magnificent feast was stretched out before her and at the point that she noticed the giant five tier cake she realized this was no breakfast but a beautiful wedding at sea.

She covered her mouth with a trembling hand as Myrddin approached and informed his speechless fiancée, "I hope you don't mind. I invited a few friends to breakfast. I figured nothing would be more fitting for a daughter of the lake than a wedding at sea."

She nodded ecstatically and hugged him tight. He released her as Geoffrey of Monmouth beckoned to him, "Please allow me just a moment to get divorced."

"Of course," She nodded with a chuckle.

Elena ran up and embraced her, both of them jumping up and down like little girls. The women regained their composure as Guinevere approached. Freya and Elena curtsied respectfully, "Milady."

"Gwen," She corrected them and joined the ecstatic embrace.

Once they were all officially introduced, and calmed down Gwen said to Freya grinning, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must divorce your betrothed so we can get on with the show."

Freya giggled, wiping away a joyful tear, "Thank you Gwen. Thank you for everything. I'll repay you some day in this life or the next."

Gwen giggled happily and returned to Myrddin and Geoffrey. She signed the papers at lightning speed and then ran into the arms of her noble Lancelot.

Freya nodded respectfully to the sailors and soldiers who'd rescued her the night before: the chivalrous knights to whom she owed her freedom and her happiness.

Freya felt a tap on the shoulder. She whipped around to find Daniel standing on legs. She embraced him at once, releasing an excited scream, "But how?!"

Daniel smiled with tears in his eyes and gave Myrddin a respectful nod. Then he turned back to Freya and said, "Your betrothed helped me out with a little spell. It's only temporary. I must return to the sea by the stroke of midnight. But I couldn't miss this day for anything in the world."

Elegant music floated throughout the air and everyone got into position. Daniel extended an arm to Freya, "May I have this honor?"

"Of course," She said taking his arm, her large chocolate eyes beginning to water once more.

Her heart melted as Myrddin awaited her at the end of the aisle dressed ceremoniously; the only thing missing was his crown of golden leaves, because that he had given up for her. He'd given up all of Rome for her. She willed her nervous legs to move and took the first step toward her destiny.

xXx

They partied well into the night, beneath the dazzling constellations. Elated couples buzzing on wine kissed and caressed at the table, even out on the dance floor without a care who bore witness to their passion. Leon, the ever regal, no nonsense captain of the ship, was the only one not joining in the festivity. But soon a dark-haired beauty named Mithian grabbed him by the collar and snatched him into the captain's quarters. They haven't been seen since. Even Gilli, the malcontented first mate, had a smile on his face as he danced with Elena. Freya had never seen Elena happier than in the arms of that boy. Myrddin lifted the sparkling white tablecloth as something bumped his foot.

"Get lost," Snapped a pretty blonde woman named Vivian, from underneath her husband Gwaine; who didn't even break his rhythm at the knowledge of an intruder. Gwaine merely growled as he continued to thrust away between her thighs, "Myrddin go away or I will throw you overboard."

Myrddin threw the tablecloth down at once and turned to Freya, "Let's get out of here."

"I thought you'd never ask."

They chuckled at the wanton moans coming from the captain's quarters. The squeak of the mattress could be heard clear out on deck.

"They've been in there for hours," Freya whispered. "I didn't know the captain had it in him."

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Myrddin snickered.

They made their way down stairs to their private chamber. Myrddin snapped his fingers and the candles lit. Freya slammed the door as they kissed and fondled and snatched at each other's coverings. Myrddin nearly ripped the purple dress taking it off of her and now they were wrapped in nothing but a blanket and each other's love. She lay quivering upon his chest afraid to move, his rock solid manhood beneath her begging entry.

"It will not hurt this time," He said as if he'd read her mind and she smiled ever so slightly allowing him to lift his hips and slide into her.

The transition was smooth like butter this time, warm and slippery, much pressure but little pain. His hands cupped and caressed her soft mounds as she moved slowly atop him unsure of herself at first but gaining confidence and enthusiasm as their passion built. He sat up in bed taking her mouth and her tongue as she rode him, running his hands gingerly up and down her smooth naked back, running his tongue up the side of her neck from her color bone to her earlobe as his hips moved in rhythm with her own. She moaned loudly as he nibbled her neck, gripped her buttocks, giving her every inch of him. He smiled into her neck pleased she wasn't running this time she was taking all of him to the point it made her ache, and enjoying every bit of it. But soon her mouth had found the sensitive skin of his ear once more.

"Freya no," He groaned, fighting to focus on anything but climaxing, trying his best to tune out the ecstasy her tight wet womanhood was raining on him, but her heavenly mouth on his ear was going to make it all end, he would spill his seed if she didn't stop. "Freya… you… uh"

She smiled against his ear at his stammering. His hand tightened around her back as he flipped her over pumping her hard and fast, groaning and grinding his pelvis into hers, as he made fierce and passionate love to her, until her nails clawed at his back, until her legs intertwined with his, until her body quivered beneath him with a wanton cry of his name and he knew that he had pleased his wife, the keeper of his soul.

"Freya I love you," he vowed breathlessly, his body jerking with his release.

"I love you too husband," she promised running her fingers through his sweaty locks as he rested upon her breasts. "But where will we go?"

Myrddin smiled without opening his eyes as he listened to the beat of her heart. He spoke dreamily, "We'll go somewhere with mountains."

"A few fields," she whispered kissing the top of his head.

"Wildflowers"

"And a lake"

"And a lake," He vowed kissing her with all the love within his heart.

-The End-

**Thank you for reading **_**A Crown of Golden Leaves**_**.**

***Embrasia***


End file.
